The Kingdom (Our Love)
by Hyeji Han
Summary: Pertarungan antar saudara. cinta yang dihalangi. bagaimana kisa mereka? EXO Couple Kaisoo/Sulay/hunhan/chanbaek/Kristao/chenmin. Warning : EXO GS. Chapter update!
1. Prolog

Judul : The Kingdom (Our Love)

Author : Han Hyeji aka Sehun's wife

Cast : All EXO Member

Length : Chapter(s)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Angst, humor (banyak amat -_-)

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Genderswith.

"EXOtics"

Annyeong readers, author bawa ff baru nih temanya tentang zaman joseon. Itu loh zaman kerajaan korea hahah. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit campuran china (?). Author terinspirasi dari Drakor The Moon Embraces The Sun. untuk Chapter 1. Author cuman prolog ria. Mau ngenalin castnya dolooo.

Sekali lagi ini adalah ff Murni dari otak author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita, mohon di maafkan. Author sama sekali tidak ingin memplagiatkan cerita punya orang lain. Terima kasih.

"EXOtics"

Prolog

Inilah para cast yang akan bermain dalam ff author. Semua uke menjadi yeoja disini.

Kim JongIn (Kai)

Putra Mahkota. Anak dari Raja Kim Jongdae dan Ratu Kim Minseok. Hobinya membenrontak (?). dia tidak suka di tekan, karna statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Dia sedikit manja kepada Ratu Minseok. Dan selalu meminta di suapi oleh ibunya. Memiliki pengawal bernama Oh Sehun. yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. Dia Juga memiliki Hyung beda ibu. Tapi dia sangat menyayangi Hyungnya itu.

Kim JoonMyeon

Anak Raja Kim Jongdae dari salah satu selirnya. Sebenarnya, dialah yang seharusnya menjadi Putra mahkota. Tapi karna Ratu minseok melahirkan jongin, makanya dia hanya berstatus sebagai pangeran. Dia memiliki sifat yang dewasa dan bijaksana. Seperti ayahnya. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya Kim Jongin, walaupun ada rasa benci terhadap Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo (Park Kyungsoo)

Anak Dari bangsawan terpandang di kerajaan EXO. Sifatnya sangat keibuan. Dia orang yang ceria. Walaupun status sebagai anak bangsawan terkenal di kerajaan EXO, tidak membuatnya sombong. Dia memiliki hati layaknya malaikat. Selalu membantu orang-orang miskin di sekitarnya. Memberi mereka makanan. Mengajari mereka banyak hal. Dia mempunyai budak yang sangat setia mengikutinya kemana pun. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah menganggap budaknya itu seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Zhang Yixing (Lay) (Wu Yixing)

Gadis china yang tinggal di kerjaan EXO. Sebenarnya dialah Putri dari kerajaan di china. Namun, dia dan keluarganya melarikan diri dari negaranya karna adanya perang di negaranya. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dia orang yang pendiam, tapi murah senyum. Senyumnya sangat manis karna dimple miliknya. dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan.

Oh Sehun

Pengawal Pribadi Putra Mahkota. Dia sebenarnya sepupu dari putra mahkota. Namun, Raja Jongdae mengangkatnya sebagai pengawal putra mahkota. Dia sering memperlihatkan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Namun tidak dapat menghilangkan pesonanya. Begitu banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang sangat menyukainya namun dia tetap acuh. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya pada pandangan yang pertama.

XI Luhan (Wu Luhan)

Gadis asal China yang sangat manis, cantik dan sifatnya yang hangat pada semua orang. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat di tolong oleh pengawal putra Mahkota. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya satu-satunya. Dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Dia berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol

Anak Pertama dari bangsawan terkenal di kerajaan EXO. Dia selalu memperlihatkan senyuman yang lebar. Dia sangat ceria. Ketika adiknya sedih dia akan bertingkah aneh untuk membuat adiknya tertawa. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki perasaan pada budak Kyungsoo. Makanya dia sering berdekatan dengan kyungsoo hanya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya itu. walaupun dia sadar, begitu besar perbedaan antar mereka.

Byun Baekhyun

Budak Keluarga Park. Namun, keluarga park memperlakukan dia seperti manusia biasa. Dia sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi pasti dia ada di sampingnya. Kadang dia juga bertingkah aneh bersama chanyeol saat kyungsoo sedih. Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih kecil. Di temukan oleh keluarga park di pinggir jalan saat masih kecil. Pada saat itulah dia jatuh cinta pada sosok namja yang memiliki senyum yang lucu. Park Chanyeol.

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Raja dari kerajaan Dinasti Wu di china. Dia melarikan diri dari negaranya yang telah di landa perang yang di sebabkan oleh pemberontakan menteri-menteri kerajaannya. Dia menjadi Raja pada saat usia yang masih muda. Memiliki istri bernama Huang Zitao. Dan dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu. dia juga sangat menyayangi kedua putrinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Raja Jongdae sehingga dia meminta tolong pada raja jongdae untuk mengizinkannya tinggal di kerajaan EXO.

Kim JongDae

Raja Kerajaan EXO yang arif dan bijaksana. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Sebenarnya dia menginginkan Suho untuk menggantikannya menjadi raja. Tapi tradisi berkata lain. Anak dari ratulah yang akan menjadi raja menggantikannya. Kai. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menyuruh suho untuk membantu adiknya jika mengalami kesusahan. Dia memiliki hubungan baik dengan wu yifan. Raja dari Dinasti Wu dari china. Dia sangat mencintai rakyatnya begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Kadang dia juga pusing melihat tingkah putra mahkotanya yang manja itu. namun, dia tetap mendukung Kai menjadi Raja menggantikan dirinya.

Kim MinSeok

Ratu kerajaan Exo. Ibu dari Kim jongin. Dia sangat menyayangi anaknya walaupun dia juga pusing dengan tingkah anaknya. Dia sangat menyayangi Suho. Dia sudah menganggap Suho sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin mendengar Suho memanggil ibu. Namun, suho enggan melakukan itu. Tapi bagaimana pun dia menganggap Suho dan Kai adalah putranya.

Huang Zitao

Ratu dari kerajaan Dinasti Wu. Istri wu Yifan. Dia sangat manja terhadap suaminya. Namun, akan menjadi sosok ibu yang sempurna bagi anak-anaknya. Dia sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Namun, dia juga sangat menyayangi Lay. Bahkan dia sering tidur bersama Lay. Saat penyakit pervert Suaminya kambuh.

"EXOtics"

The Story Beginning….

"aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menjadikanmu ratuku suatu hari nanti" – kai

"kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Kau memiliki kedudukan yang seharusnya aku inginkan. Aku tidak peduli itu. hanya satu yang aku inginkan. Berikan Kyungsoo padaku…. " –Suho.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku harus memilih siapa. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian terpecah. Maafkan aku"- Kyungsoo

"rasanya sakit. saat harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini. kau mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau melupakan dia yang sudah milik adikmu. Ada aku disini" – Lay

"seperti inikah rasanya cinta? Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta? Begitu banyak gadis di luar sana yang menginginkanku. Tapi kenapa justru aku menginginkanmu." – Sehun.

"terima kasih telah menolongku. Dan terima kasih telah membuatku mencintaimu" –Luhan

"aku tidak peduli aku siapa. Dan kau siapa? Hanya satu yang aku pedulikan, aku mencintaimu. Biarkan orang berkata apa. walaupun aku harus melepaskan kebangsawananku. Asal kau bersamaku" –Chanyeol

"aku sangat tidak pantas denganmu. Aku hanya seorang manusia rendahan. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" – Baekhyun

"aku harus melindungi mereka. lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada melihat mereka bertiga terluka. Aku mencintai kalian" –kris

"kalian adalah saudara. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah anakku. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua" –Jongdae

"walaupun kau bukan lahir dari rahimku. Walaupun kau bukan darah dagingku, tapi aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Bagiku kau dan jongin adalah anakku" –Minseok

"aku menyayangimu anakku. Jangan pernah berpikir mama lebih menyayangi kakakmu. Mama menyayangi kalian semua" –Tao

"EXOtics"

Sebuah panah menancap pada papan yang berada di ujung sana. Tepat mengenai tanda merah disana. Seorang namja tersenyum puas melihat asil kerjanya.

"hahahah, tepat sasaran, sehun-ah" kata orang itu. sambil menampilkan senyumnya atau lebih tepat sebuah smirk.

"ya bagus sekali jeoha (sapaan buat Putra Mahkota)" kata sehun sambil memberikan 2 ibu jarinya pada jongin.

"hahaha. Tentu saja" kata jongin jeoha.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan tempat berlatih pada prajurit kerajaan. Biasanya kalau sang jeoha sedang berlatih tidak ada seseorangpun prajurit yang akan datang ke tempat itu. padahal jongin sangat ingin berlatih bersama mereka.

Jongin berjalan menuju paviliunnya (semacam kamar gitulah hahaha) di ikutin oleh sang pengawal setia, Oh Sehun berserta dayang-dayang miliknya. dia berjalan dengan santainya. Apabila ada orang yang melihatnya, dia akan mengira dia bukan seorang jeoha, melainkan pangeran biasa. Karna cara jalan jongin yang tidak biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja jongin berhenti dan membungkuk dan di ikutin oleh para rombongannya. Dia bertemu dengan rombongan Ratu Minseok. Ratu minseok tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya ini.

"jeoha, kau baru selesai latihan. Kalau begitu temui jeonha. Dia ingin menemuimu" kata ratu Minseok sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"baiklah, jeonha mama. Sebentar lagi" kata Jongin sambil membungkuk lalu datang pergi meninggalkan Ratu Minseok.

Ratu Minseok berjalan menuju pavilion miliknya. saat di tengah perjalan dia bertemu dengan pangeran Suho. Dia tersenyum hangat melihat pangeran Suho. Walaupun pangeran suho bukan anak kandungnya.

"Pangeran, kau sudah datang?" katanya. Suho yang melihat Ratu Minseok langsung membungkuk kan badannya sebagai rasa hormatnya. Dia tidak memandang ratu minseok, dia hanya memandang tanah. Jika dia memandang Ratu Minseok itu akan menyakitkannya.

"iya, Ratu" balasnya.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Wajahmu di penuhi keringat. Istirahatlah" kata Ratu Minseok sambil mengelus pelan rambut Pangeran Suho denga penuh kasih sayang. Sama dengan yang dia lakukan pada jongin.

"baiklah, Ratu. Aku permisi dulu" kata pangeran suho lalu membungkuk.

Ratu minseok sedih melihat sikap pangeran Suho yang masih dingin terhadapnya. dia menginginkan suho memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Saat mereka berkumpul. Namun, suho sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"EXOtics"

Jongin sedang berjalan menuju paviliun utama. Paviliun milik Raja. Dia juga heran tumben sekali Raja memanggilnya.

"sehun-ah, apa yang ingin abeoji katakan padaku, sepertinya sangat penting" kata jongin sambil menyikut sehun.

"akupun tidak tahu jeoha. Mungkin saja penting" balas Sehun sambil berjalan mengikuti jongin

"aissh, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sehun-ah. Kita ini sepupu" kata jongin sambil menatap sehun tajam.

"Mianhe, jeoha. Saya harus memanggilmu seperti ini" balas sehun.

"aissh terserahlah" kata Jongin

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan paviliun utama. Jongin di sambut oleh dayang-dayang raja. Sedangkan sehun memilih untuk menunggu di luar. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik raja. Disana sudah ada raja beserta Ratu alias ibunya.

"jeonha, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" kata jongin sambil duduk di samping ibunya.

"aku rasa sudah waktunya. Kau sudah harus memiliki Putri Mahkota. Kim Jongin" jelas Jongdae Jeonha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"EXOtics"

Aduh endingnya gantung banget hahaha. Maafkan author yang gaje ini.

REVIEW JUSEYOO. AUTHOR BUTUH KRITIKAN


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

Judul : The Kingdom (Our Love)

Author : Han Hyeji a.k.a Sehun's wife

Cast : All EXO Member

Length : Chapter(s)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Angst, humor (banyak amat -_-)

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Genderswith.

Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

Kaisoo Side

Putra Mahkota Jongin sedang termenung di paviliunnya. Memikirkan apa yang telah di katakana Jongdae jeonha tentang mencari putri mahkota. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Di pikirannya hanya bermain dengan sehun (?), bermanja manja dengan ibunya, menjahili dayang-dayangnya. Tidak ada sama sekali di pikirannya untuk mencari putri mahkota. Nah, sekarang Raja menyuruhnya untuk menemukan seorang putri mahkota.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana ini" kata jongin. Bisa di lihat wajahnya sangat frustasi.

"saya tidak tau jeoha"balas Sehun.

"aissh, kenapa harus memiliki putri mahkota"kata Jongin merana.

"Jeoha,lebih baik kita keluar istana. Siapa tau ada seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatian anda jeoha" usul Sehun

"wah, betul juga. Ayo sehun-ah" kata Jongin semangat. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti. "tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar sehun. seorang putra mahkota pasti tidak di ijinkan untuk keluar lingkungan istana" lanjut jongin. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah menjadi mendung mendadak.

"tenang jeoha. Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu" kata sehun dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari paviliun milik jongin. Beberapa dayang mengikuti mereka. jongin langsung memberi kode kepada dayang-dayangnya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Sehun dan jongin berjalan menuju halaman belakang di sana ada sebuah tembok dengan tinggi yang rendah.

Tembok itu adalah pembatas antara desa dan lingkungan kerajaan. Dan disinilah tempat sehun untuk keluar dari istana secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebelum melarikan diri (?) Sehun memberikan pakaian seorang bangsawan kepada Jongin. Jongin memakai pakaian itu dan terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sedangkan sehun juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan jongin.

"pas sekali jeoha" kata sehun sambil melihat jongin dari atas ke bawah.

"hmmm, pas sekali. Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"aku tidak sengaja lewat sini. Pas aku memanjati tembok ini ternyata desa di baliknya" balas Sehun.

"hmmmm, itu sebabnya kau biasa sulit di temukan Oh sehun?" Tanya jongin lagi

"hehehehe, ne jeonha" balas sehun sambil tersenyum kecut. Sulit sekali memang melihatnya senyum

"dasar. Sudah, ayo pergi" kata jongin sambil memanjat tembok itu dan kemudian di susul oleh sehun.

Mereka berdua berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka terlihat seperti 2 orang bangsawan. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau mereka berasal dari lingkungan kerajaan. Semua mata yeoja yang berada di desa itu memandang mereka berdua kagum. Jongin sedikit menebarkan pesona miliknya dengan menunjukkan smirk andalannya, sedangkan sehun, Poker face.

"THE KINGDOM"

Desa saat ini sangat ramai. Mungkin akan di adakan sebuah acara. Tampak 3 orang yeoja manis dan 1 orang namja tinggi berjalan dengan gontai di tengah-tengah aktivitas masyarakat desa EXO. Sesekali mereka di goda oleh beberapa namja usil disana. Namun, namja yang berjalan bersama mereka melemparkan tatapan mematikan dan menciutkan nyali namja-namja itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku mau ke sana dulu yah" kata seorang yeoja yang wajah khas orang china miliknya.

"ne, Lu eonni" balas yeoja dengan mata bulat miliknya."Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyunnie. Aku mau beli beberapa kertas warna. Kalian tunggu di sini dulu yah" lanjutnya.

"ne" jawab kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua.

"THE KINGDOM"

Kyungsoo menuju sebuah toko kertas favoritnya, disana dia biasa membeli kertas warna warni untuk hiasan kamarnya (?). sebuah kertas warna merah menarik perhatiannya.

"sepertinya, warna itu belum ada" katanya,

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri kertas warna merah itu berada. Namun, kakinya tersandung di salah satu meja toko. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ada yang menahan tubunya, seorang namja dengan kulit tan menahan tubuhnya. Mereka saling memandang lalu memisahkan diri mereka. terlihat ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"THE KINGDOM"

HUNHAN SIDE

Sehun berjalan menuju keramaian desa. Dia terpisah dari jongin saat akan membeli buah. Raut wajah frustasi terlihat di wajahnya. Dia seharusnya tidak mengajak jongin. Sehun pikir ada seseorang yang tau jongin itu siapa.

"tolong, tolong aku" tiba-tiba sehun berhenti dan melihat seorang gadis sedang di kelilingi beberapa namja.

"berisik, kemarikan barang berhargamu, cantik" kata salah satu dari namja itu.

"tidak seharusnya kalian seperti itu pada seorang wanita" kata sehun pada namja-namja itu

"dasar bocah, diam kau" balas salah satu namja itu

"aku tidak bisa diam, ahjussi" balas sehun dengan dinginnya

"yakk, kau cari mati rupanya" kata namja itu lagi.

"aku tidak cari mati, aku sedang mencari tuanku" balas sehun

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menyerang sehun dan hendak memukul wajahnya, namun sehun bukanlah orang sembarangan dia adalah pengawal putra mahkota yang telah di berikan ilmu bela diri tinggi untuk melindungi putra mahkota.

Dalam sekali pukul namja itu langsung jatuh di tanah. Dan 2 orang namja menyerang sehun kembali. salah satu dari namja itu membawa pisau kecil yang sukses membuat lengan sehun berdarah. Sehun melihat darah yang muncul dari dalam dirinya dengan marah. Belum ada seseorang pun yang berani membuatnya berdarah seperti ini.

Sehun langsung memukul mereka dengan penuh amarah. 2 namja itu pun jatuh sama seperti namja tadi. Sedangkan yang lainnya kabur setelah melihat teman mereka dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh sehun.

Yeoja yang dari tadi melihat kejadian itu menghampiri sehun dan terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan namja itu. lengan sehun udah mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Seketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Sehun begitu takjub melihat wajah yeoja itu. sedangkan yeoja itu memandang sehun dengan rasa bersalah.

ChanBaek Side

terlihat 2 orang namja dan yeoja sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sang yeoja terlihat menunduk. Sedangkan sang namja melihatnya geli. Tiba-tiba saja namja menarik tangan sang yeoja. Keduanya berlari pelan, walaupun sebenarnnya sang yeoja di tarik paksa oleh sang namja. Yeoja itu pun berhenti karna dia merasa kecapekan berlari.

"hosh hosh, kita mau kemana tuan Chanyeol. Saya capek" kata yeoja itu. namja itu berbalik dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"kita kencan Baekhyun-ah, hahaha. Kalau kau kecapekan. Aku bisa mengendongmu" balas maju ingin menggendong Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun berjalan mundur

"Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa" balas Baekhyun sambil berjalan mundur menghindari chanyeol.

Chanyeol seakan tidak peduli dengan penolakan baekhyun. Dia tetap menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol mengendongnya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Dia hanyalah seorang budak. Dia tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini oleh tuannya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya Diam. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum senang. Walaupun baekhyun menolak di gendong Chanyeol tapi ada rasa senang di hatinya. Orang yang di cintainya mengendongnya kini.

Baekhyun teringat 13 tahun lalu saat keluarga park menemukannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

**FlashBack ON**

Seorang yeoja berusia 7 tahun meringkuk ketakutan di sebuah kamar kecil. Dia masih mengingat perkataan ibunya agar tidak keluar kamar sebelum di suruh. Dia mendengar suara pedang beradu. Entah apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang wanita datang memasuki kamar itu. dia memasukkan barang-barang milik yeoja kecil itu kedalam sebuah kain dan di ikat menyerupai tas. Rasa ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, pergilah. Pergi" kata wanita itu

"tapi eomma. Kenapa? apa yang terjadi di luar sana" balas baekhyun

"Eomma bilang pergi, pergi" kata wanita itu

"eomma…" kata baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI!" balas Wanita itu dengan marah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, tampaklah seorang namja dengan penutup kain yang menutupi wajahnya layaknya ninja. Sebuah pedang yang telah di hiasi darah ada di tangannya dan siap menebas leher siapa saja.

"Baekhyun pergi" kata wanita itu lagi.

"cih, sudah terlambat kalian semua akan mati"kata namja asing itu.

Namja itupun mengangkat pedangnya dan siap menebas Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menutup matanya, seakan dia telah menerima dia akan mati sekarang juga. Namun, Ibunya melindunginya. Ibunyalah yang terkena tebasan pedang ninja itu. mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, baekhyun berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka. Ninja itu masih sibuk dengan ibu baekhyun dan tidak melihat Baekhyun berhasil kabur dari kamar itu

Baekhyun berlari, dia terus berlari. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia berhenti di sebuah toko. Dia duduk disana, hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar. Dia sudah yakin bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya sekarang. karna kecapekan menangis, Baekhyun tertidur di depan pintu itu.

Byurr~~~

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Di depannya terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat marah. Sebuah wadah besar tempat air yang tadi di lemparkan kepada Baekhyun masih terlihat di tangannya. Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Pergi kau dari sini pengemis. Membuat tokoku sial saja. pergi sana" kata namja itu sambil menarik tubuh baekhyun kecil dengan kasar dan menghempaskannya di atas tanah.

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan baekhyun kecil. Dia bagaikan manusia yang tidak pernah di anggap di dunia ini. padahal dulu sewaktu orang tuanya masih hidup, dia sering di sanjung, di puji, dan di hormati tapi sekarang dia hanya dianggap sampah yang tidak di anggap.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Byun. Keluarga Bangsawan yang hampir punah (?). Keluarga Byun memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Raja. Semakin lama keturunan Byun hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang tau pasti. Sekarang hanya Baekhyun yang tersisa.

Baekhyun pernah mendengar soal sejarah keluarganya. Tentang pemberontakan yang di lakukan keluarga Byun terdahulu pada Raja. Keluarga Byun memiliki Harta yang berlimpah yang di turunkan kepada keturunan selanjutnya. Kekayaan mereka tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya bahkan Raja sekali pun.

Begitu banyak anggota Keluarga Byun yang habis di bunuh karna ingin mendapatkan kekayaan mereka. banyak pula yang di tuduh melakukan pemberontakan, padahal belum terbukti. Dan mereka di hukum mati. Ada pula yang di asingkan keluar kerajaan, karna fitnah yang sangat kejam. Padahal, Keluarga Byun adalah keluarga yang sangat baik. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Tapi mereka di fitnah oleh orang yang sangat iri dengan mereka.

Sudah setahun ini baekhyun tinggal di jalanan. Dia kerap kali mendapatkan cacian, mau pun siksaan fiksi. Wajah imutnya kini penuh luka lebam. Bahkan dia sudah terbiasa kelaparan, tidak makan berhari-hari.

Malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar kelaparan. Dia berjalan di pasar yang cukup ramai. Sesekali dia berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjajakan begitu banyak makanan tapi dia hanya mendapat usiran dan kata-kata kasar dari sang penjual.

"Hey gadis cantik" tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun ketakutan. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"s-siapa kau?"Tanya Baekhyun

"hahaha, ayo ikut denganku. Kita akan bersenang-senang gadis cantik" kata orang itu lagi dan sesekali mencolek dagu mulus milik baekhyun.

"Shireo" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian lari sekuat tenaga. Orang itu juga ikut mengejarnya. Tidak terasa dia sudah berlari sangat Jauh. dia kini berada di sebuah hutan. Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah pohon. Dia mendudukan dirinya disana, terlihat dia sangat ketakutan sekaligus kecapekan berlari. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"ketemu kau" kata orang yang mengejar Baekhyun itu.

"L-lepaskan aku, lepaskan" Balas Baekhyun. Orang itu menarik Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun melihat sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Dia mengambil batu itu lalu memukulkannya ke kepala orang itu. Orang itu langsung terjatuh di tanah.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar hutan. Dia merasa ketakutan. Kakinya letih karna berlari. Baekhyun tersungkur di tanah. Dia benar-benar sudah terlihat kelelahan. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil mendatanginya. Dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Namja kecil itu sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun juga ikut trsenyum melihat senyuman namja itu. tidak lama seorang yeoja kecil juga datang menghampiri mereka dia juga tersenyum dan menampilkan mata bulat miliknya

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Eomma, kasian sekali dia. Kita bawa pulang yah"kata namja itu.

"benarkah? Kasian sekali. Boleh, Chanyeol-ah" kata wanita itu sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun di bawa ke rumah keluarga Park. Disana dia di perlakukan layaknya anak perempuan di keluarga itu. walaupun Baekhyun sadar siapa dirinya. Dia meminta kepada tuan dan nyonya Park agar menjadikannya budak untuk Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo sering menganggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun sebagai gadis yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia mencintai Baekhyun saat pertama kali melihatnya

**FlashBack Off**

Baekhyun masih larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Chanyeol heran melihat baekhyun yang kini diam padahal tadi dia sangat berisik. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini masih berpikir. Saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di jalanan, Chanyeol sudah menyukai yeoja dengan wajah manisnya ini. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya sendiri, agar Chanyeol bisa lebih lama memandangi wajah Baekhyun

"THE KINGDOM"

SULAY SIDE

Suho terlihat berjalan di sekitar desa. Dia di suruh untuk mencari jongin dan sehun yang menghilang dari istana. Dia yakin, mereka berada di desa sekarang. beberapa orang memberi hormat ketika melihat suho, mereka tahu bahwa Suho adalah Pangeran Kerajaan Exo.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis berdimple berjalan dengan kesal. Dia di suruh ayahnya mencari kakaknya yang pergi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. dia susah kelelahan mencari kakaknya itu. keringat memenuhi keningnya. Dia Lay.

Brukk~~

"Aduh" kata Lay. Dia menabrak seorang namja. Namja itu menindih Lay. Lay tidak terima atas tindakan namja itu. dia langsung mendorong namja itu, dan memukulnya. dia mengetahui beberapa jurus wushu milik ibunya.

"yakk, kau yang menabrak kau juga yang memukulku. Dasar" kata namja itu sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu. Seakan-akan tangan lay itu penuh debu. Lay geram atas tindakan namja itu. bisa-bisanya dia memperlakukan seorang Putri dari dinasti Wu di china.

"awas kau" kata Lay. Lay langsung menendang perut namja itu. namja itu terpelanting. Lay tertawa melihat hasil kerjanya. Yeoja yang biasa terlihat pendiam itu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"yakk, kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku Pangeran Kim Suho. Pangeran kerajaan Exo. Aku akan menghukum mati kau" kata Suho marah.

"oh, silahkan saja. salah kau tau, aku adalah tamu kehormatan kerajaan Exo. Aku putri Wu Lay. Dari kerajaan Dinasti Wu. Silahkan kalau kau ingin menghukumku. Itu sama saja membuat perang antara kerajaan mu dan kerajaanku" jelas Lay

Suho terkejut mendengar pernyataan Lay. Jadi dia adalah tamu kehormatan kerajaannya. Dia tidak jadi menghukum Lay tapi dia ingin membalas tindakan Lay tadi.

Suho mendekati Lay, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada tamunya itu. tapi di baliknya ada sesuatu yang jahat yang akan dia lakukan pada Lay. Lay yang hanya mengira suho ingin meminta maaf padanya. Suho berdiri di samping Lay.

CUP

Suho mencium pipi Lay. Lay kaget dan hendak mendorong suho. Namun yang terjadi, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. dia terjatuh. Tapi suho menangkap tubuh Lay. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Lay hanya bisa menatap wajah suho yang begitu dekat dengannya. Lay merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Batinnya. Dan pada saat itu daun-daun berterbangan. Apakah itu pertanda sesuatu?

"THE KINGDOM"

ChenMin side

Ratu minseok terlihat resah. Dari tadi dia hanya lalu lalang di paviliun miliknya. dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Jongin. Dia tidak tahu anak itu kemana sekarang. dia takut kalau ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa anaknya adalah seorang putra mahkota. Bisa saja orang itu menculiknya, mendorongnya ke jurang, atau mungkin membunuhnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah Ratu Exo itu.

Raja jongdae datang ke paviliun milik Ratu. dia hanya bisa mengeleng kepala melihat kelakukan ratunya yang berlebihan. Bahkan saat dirinya ke medan perang, dia dengar Ratu minseok tidak mau makan. Padahal dia tau istrinya itu tidak tahan untuk tidak makan.

"Istriku, sudahlah. Suho sudah mencarinya" jelas Raja jongdae

"tapi bagaimana kalau mereka berdua di culik. Dan di bunuh jeonha. Aku tidak mau" balas Ratu sambil mondar mandir kembali di depan Raja jongdae.

"tenanglah, ada sehun juga kan" balas Raja Jongdae lagi.

"tenang tenang tenang. kau bilang, mereka di luar sana. Mereka itu pangeran. Bagaimana kalau mereka di bunuh. Kau ingin melihat anakmu mati hah?" kata Ratu Marah."m-maafkan aku jeonha. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku" lanjutnya

"tidak apa-apa ratu. hehehehe. Kau terlihat lucu ketika sedang marah" kata Raja.

BLUSH

Pipi Ratu memerah. Raja Jongdae tertawa pelan melihat istrinya. Dia masih seperti dulu. batinnya.

"apakah kita harus membuat anak lagi agar ada yang menemanimu, ratu?" Tanya Raja Jongdae

"yakk, dasar Raja mesum. Ingat umur raja" balas Ratu minseok.

"memangnya kenapa? tidak ada yang salah kan" balas Raja jongdae lagi

"aishh, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menunggu Jongin dan Suho saja" kata Ratu minseok.

Raja Jongdae hanya terkikik geli melihat Ratunya. Walaupun mereka sudah bersama selama 20 tahun lebih. Namun cinta mereka semakin kuat.

"THE KINGDOM"

KrisTao Side

Tao duduk di beranda rumahnya. Dia sangat merindukan istananya yang ada di china. Dia rindu dengan panda kesayangannya. Ya, dia memiliki seekor panda di kebun binatang pribadi miliknya. dia sangat rindu itu.

Raja Kris yang mengetahui ratunya sedang gundah gulana itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Dia seakan mengerti apa yang istrinya rasanya. Dia juga rindu dengan singasana miliknya yang di lapisi emas itu.

"rindu rumah hmm?" Tanya Raja Kris pada istrinya

"ya, bagaimana keadaan pandaku disana hikss" kata Tao sambil terisak.

"ssstt, dia pasti baik-baik saja. apa mau, aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput panda kesayanganmu kesini hmm?"Tanya kris lagi.

"tidak usah, Lay takut pada Panda" jawab Tao

Kris tahu betul bagaimana perhatiannya Tao kepada Lay. Sejak kecil tao begitu perhatian terhadap lay setelah mereka mengetahui soal penyakit yang di derita Lay. Hemofilia. Walaupun di luar sana dia sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Putri pertama mereka.

Tao akan marah-marah pada pelayan Lay. Saat dia tahu Lay terluka. Walaupun hanya luka lecet biasa. Dia bisa langsung menghukum mereka tanpa sepengetahuan raja. Katanya, ini demi keselamatan Lay. Lay yang hanya menganggap biasa tindakan ibunya itu.

"mereka kemana. Kenapa lama sekali" kata kris.

"mereka? bukankah hanya Luhan yang pergi tadi?" kata Tao

"hehehe, aku tadi menyuruh Lay mencari Luhan" balas kris.

"APA! aishh, dasar kau. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya. Kenapa bukan kau saja. dasar raja mesum" kata tao mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada Kris. Kris ngeri melihat kemarahan istrinya. Dia belum pernah melihat bagaimana istrinya marah. Nah, sekarang dia melihatnya.

Kris berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum dia mendapatkan jurus wushu tao. Tao mengejar Kris masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya dia khawatir pada Lay. Bagaimana kalau dia terluka di luar sana. Darahnya pasti tidak akan berhenti. Dia takut kehilangan putri keduanya itu. tapi dia harus memberi pelajaran pada Rajanya itu.

"THE KINGDOM"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"THE KINGDOM

Annyeong readers semua. Maafkan author atas keterlambatan updatenya. Author abis sakit hehehe. author harus nunda nulis update ff ini karna tiap 10 menit baru ngetik, kepala author langsung pusing hahah. Author juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan update may I Love you. Author janji akan mengupdate ff itu secepat mungkin.

Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah Review. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi Author baca kok. Makasih semua. Author bener-bener mengucapkan terima kasih pada Readers semua. Ternyata ff ini banyak yang suka hehe. GOMAWO /bow\

REVIEW JUSEYO. AUTHOR BUTUH KRITIKAN


	3. Chapter 2 : The second meeting

Chapter 2 : The second Meeting

Malam ini, paviliun milik putra mahokta jongin sudah sepi. Semua dayang sudah tertidur lelap. Beda halnya dengan Putra Mahkota, jongin. Dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia hanya membalikkan badannya kiri dan kanan. Otaknya masih mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Mata bulat, kulit putih yang di miliki seorang yeoja mampu mengalihkan dunianya walau hanya beberapa detik.

Dia sangat penasaran dengan yeoja itu. apakah sekarang Putra Mahkota Kim jongin sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah, yang jelas sejak pertemuan itu di pikirannya hanya yeoja itu. yah, yeoja itu.

Pagi harinya, jongin bangun dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan. Bagaimana tidak, kantungnya saja sangat mengerikan. Dayang-dayang yang melihat keadaan tuan mereka langsung mengambil kompres untuk menghilangkan kantung mata Jongin. Sedangkan, jongin hanya menutup matanya sambil terkekeh melihat dayang-dayangnya.

Ratu minseok yang mendengar hal itu, segera menuju paviliun milik anaknya. Dia terlihat sedikit khawatir. Setelah pulang dari desa kemarin, jongin terlihat pendiam dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ratu Minseok satu sudah sampai di depan paviliun milik Jongin. Semua dayang yang ada di dalam membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat padanya. Ratu minseok lalu berjalan menuju kamar jongin. Dia melihat jongin menutup matanya dan membiarkan dayangnya mengompres matanya.

"Biar aku yang ambil alih, dayang Lee" kata Ratu Minseok

"ye, jeonha-mama" balas dayang Lee sambil membungkuk pada ratu minseok

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Ratu Minseok sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memeras handuk yang di gunakan untuk mengompres matanya. Ratu minseok lalu meletakkan handuk kecil itu pada mata kanan jongin. Jongin terus menatap eommanya dengan matanya kirinya. Sedangkan Ratu minseok hanya fokus pada mata jongin.

"Eommonim" panggil Jongin

"ne, Jeoha" balas Ratu Minseok

"eommonim, kenapa eommonim ada disini?" Tanya jongin

"yah, untuk melihatmu jeoha. Jeoha kenapa bisa sperti ini. ada yang kau pikirkan jeoha" balas Ratu Minseok lagi.

"aniyo. Eommonim, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan polosnya

Ratu Minseok langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Baru kali ini dia menanyakan hal itu. Jongin yang melihat Ratu Minseok langsung memajukan bibirnya pertanda dia sedang kesal.

"aigoo, kenapa jeoha? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Ratu Minseok.

"hmmm, aku tidak tau eommonim. Bayangan yeoja itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku" jawab Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yeoja? Nugu?" Tanya Ratu minseok dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"eh? Aigoo. Emmm. Aniyo eommonim. Tidak penting" kata Jongin lalu menempelkan handuk yang berada di tangan Ratu Minseok ke matanya.

Ratu Minseok keluar dari paviliun milik Jongin. Dia masih saja terkekeh melihat jongin. Tidak lama sehun datang ke paviliun jongin. Dia membungkuk di depan Ratu minseok.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah" kata Ratu Minseok

"Annyeong Hasimika, Jeonha mama" balas Sehun.

Kemudian Ratu minseok berjalan meninggalkan Paviliun milik Jongin. Tidak lama, Jongin keluar dari Paviliunnya. Diiringi oleh dayang-dayang setianya.

"siap latihan, jeoha?" Tanya sehun

"hmmmm, Sehun-ah aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" balas Jongin. Jongin memberikan kode pada dayang-dayangnya agar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"hmm, apa itu jeoha?" Tanya sehun lagi

"hmm, sehun-ah. Apa kau tau rasanya jatuh cinta itu ?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun yang di tanyai hal itu hanya bisa kaget. Bagaimanapun dia juga merasakan hal itu kemarin. Dan itu yang pertama kali baginya. sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"aisssh, kau sama saja dengan Eommonim. Lebih baik aku Tanya sama Hyungmin" kata Jongin

Sehun lalu mengikuti jongin. Mereka sepertinya akan pergi ke paviliun milik Suho. Hyungnim nya. Baru saja ingin masuk ke paviliun itu, suho keluar dan kaget melihat Jongin dan Sehun di depan paviliunnnya.

"hmm, Jeoha, Sehun. sedang apa disini?" Tanya Suho.

"hmm, hyungnim. Kau mau bertanya. Hyungnim tau rasanya jatuh cinta bagimana?" Tanya Jongin balik

Reaksi Suho sama saja dengan sehun dia hanya diam dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Suho sama sekali belum merasakan bagaimana Jatuh cinta itu. begitu banyak yeoja yang ingin jadi pendampingnya tapi dia menolak semuanya.

Jongin seakan bisa membaca reaksi Suho. Jongin menghela nafas keras. Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa memberiku jawaban hal itu? batinnya.

"ah sudahlah, aku ingin latihan dulu Hyungnim. Annyeong" kata Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongin. Walaupun begitu bencinya dia pada jongin tapi masih lebih besar rasa sayangnya. Bagaimana pun mereka lahir dengan satu ayah.

"THE KINGDOM"

Jongin terduduk di dekat tempat Latihannya. Keringat memenuhi keningnya. Sepertinya dia terlalu keras berlatih. Dia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu dalam pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun dia menghilangkannya, jongin akan tetap mengingatnya.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju paviliun miliknya. di dalam perjalanan Jongin tetap terlihat seperti orang yang berpikir. Sehun heran melihat Jongin seperti itu. sepulang dari desa dia terliihat aneh.

"hey, jeoha. Ada apa denganmu hmm?" Tanya sehun

"hmm aniya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku" balas Jongin

"apa itu jeoha. Ceritalah padaku" kata Sehun

"hmm, begini. Kemarin di desa, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja di toko kertas. Yeoja itu hampir terjatuh tapi aku menangkapnya. Mulai saat itu aku tidak bisa sama sekali melupakan wajah yeoja itu. sehun-ah, apakah itu yang namanya jatuh cinta? Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Setiap kali aku mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yeoja itu, tapi bayangan yeoja itu terus saja ada di pikiranku. Dan setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri. Aisshh aku pusing sehun-ah" jelas Jongin

"hahaha, jeoha, kau tau. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kemarin. Yah, begitulah yang namanya Jatuh cinta. Sangat indah. Ketika kita mengingat orang yang kita cintai jantung kita akan berdetak kencang. Apalagi kalau bertemu dengannya, akan bertambah kencang" jelas Sehun.

"OMO! Siapa yang sudah membuat uri sehun jatuh cinta eoh?" Tanya jongin sambil menggoda sehun

"dan siapa juga yang membuat Putra Mahkota Kim Jongin. Pewaris tahta Kerajaan EXO" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"aishh, sudahlah. Aku capek" kata jongin. Bisa di lihat semburah merah di pipinya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua memang sangat jahil. Di balik sikap dingin Sehun sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan tentu saja jahil.

"THE KINGDOM"

Suho POV

Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dan aku tidak pernah mau jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ibuku terjadi juga padaku. semua itu karna cinta. Cinta yang mempertemukan Abeoji dan Eomma. Cinta yang membuatku lahir dunia ini. cinta yang membuatku menjadi anak selir. Cinta yang membuat Jongin lahir. Dan cinta yang membuatku membenci jongin. Dan aku sangat membenci Cinta.

Aku memang aneh. Terserah orang apa yang mereka ingin katakan. Aku tidak ingin mencintai apalagi di cintai. Aku tidak ingin. Cinta hanya membuatku seperti ini. membuatku membenci adikku sendiri, dan membenci Ratu minseok dan juga membenci ibuku sendiri yang telah melahirkan aku menjadi anak seorang selir.

Ibuku? Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal karena penyakit keras. Ibuku adalah seorang selir raja yang sangat terkenal. Dulu aku adalah calon Putra Mahkota. Aku di layani layakya putra mahkota. Tapi, saat Jongin lahir dari rahim Ratu Minseok, kedudukanku tergeser olehnya. Aku membencinya, karna dia mengambil kedudukan yang ku inginkan. Aku membencinya, karna dia mendapatkan perhatian banyak orang. Sedangkan aku, setelah ibuku meninggal. Tidak satu orang pun yang memberi perhatian padaku. kecuali satu. Ratu Minseok.

Aku tau dia sangat ingin aku panggil "Eommonim" sama sperti Jongin memangilnya. Namun, aku tidak bisa memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan itu kecuali ibuku sendiri. Ibuku yang melahirkanku. Tapi, sebenci-bencinya aku dengan jongin, aku tentu menyayanginya. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk menjaga dan menyayangi jongin.

Yah, aku memang menyayanginya. Tapi aku tetap membencinya.

SUHO POV END

"THE KINGDOM"

Kyungsoo POV

Aishh, ada apa denganku kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidur. Aissh, bayangan namja itu masih terus berlari di kepalaku. Mengapa aku memikirkannya terus. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aisshh tidak mungkin, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aisshh.

"nona kyungsoo belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang

"aku tidak bisa tidur Baekhyun-ah. Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" balasku

"ye, apa itu nona" Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"hmmm, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu?" tanyaku. Wajah Baekhyun langsung menjadi merah. Eh, ada apa dengannya.

"hmmm, jatuh cinta itu hmmmmm" sahutnya. Dia terlihat seperti berpikir.

"ayo Baekhyun-ah, beritahu aku" kataku lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"jatuh cinta itu hmm apa yah. Aku lupa" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"aishh, terus apa yang kau rasakan saat Chanyeol oppa ada di samping mu?" tanyaku padanya.

Hahaha. Aku mengetahuinya. Chanyel dan Baekhyun saling mencintai. Namun, derajat mereka yang menghalangi mereka bersatu. Aku sering mengajak Chanyeol oppa untuk menemaniku ke jalan-jalan dan tentu saja ada Baekhyun juga. Aku sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan aku ingin membeli kertas warna.

"i-itu, i-tu hmm" kata baekhyun dengan wajah yang merona.

"hihihi, sudahlah Baekhyun. Ayo kita tidur" kataku. Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamarku dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Walaupun dia budakku tapi aku menganggapnya Saudaraku sendiri. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya calon kakak iparku. Hahaha

Matahari memaksaku membuka mataku. Aku bangun dan melihat Chanyeol Oppa sedang menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Aissh, dasar orang yang saling jatuh cinta.

"ehem" aku berdehem mengagetkan Chanyeol oppa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah menahan malu. Dia tertangkap basah olehku sedang menatap Baekhyun.

"Oppa, sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya

"eh? A-ku aku sedang hmmmm." Balasnya sambil membenarkan letak topinya. Padahal letaknya sudah benar. Aku tau dia sedang gugup sekarang.

"hihihi. Ayo sedang apa?" tanyaku lagi

"aish sudahlah, jangan menggodaku" balasnya. Dia ingin pergi meninggalkan aku dan Baekhyun. Tapi aku mencegahnya."apalagi, adikku sayang" lanjutnya.

"oppa, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu"tanyaku padanya.

"eh? I-tu, i..itu. hmmm. Cari saja sendiri" jawab Chanyeol oppa. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"oppa bagaimana kau tidak tau, kalau kau saja sudah merasakannya dengan Baekhyun. Iyakan Baekhyun?" kataku sambil menyikut Baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan baju milikku.

"eh. Nona…"kata Baekhyun aku bisa melihat wajahnya merah sekarang. sedangkan chanyeol oppa sama saja dengan baekhyun. Dia tetap terlihat seperti Baekhyun.

"kenapa Baekhyun. Apakah kau sudah tau jawabannya?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"ya, hentikan Park Kyungsoo. Pergi mandi sana. Jangan menggoda Baekhyun terus" tiba-tiba Chanyeol oppa berteriak ke arahku walaupun sangat pelan.

"kekeke, Namjachingu Baekhyun marah" kataku dan langsung masuk ke kamarku kembali.

Aku senang mejahili mereka berdua. Aku rasa mereka memang cocok. Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan budak keluargaku, sekarang pasti aku sudah memiliki keponakan yang sangat lucu. Tapi mungkin takdir mereka harus seperti ini. aku yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bersatu. Chanyeol Oppa, Baekhyun-ah jjang!

KYUNGSOO POV END

"THE KINGDOM"

Chanyeol POV

Aissh, dasar Kyungsoo dia terus saja menggodaku dengan Baekhyun. Aigoo, lihat wajah manisnya berwarna merah. Aku bisa memprediksi dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai anak bangsawan? Kenapa Baekhyun harus jadi budak keluargaku? Kalau saja dia bukan budak, aku pasti sudah menikahinya sekarang. begitu banyak yeoja-yeoja dari keluarga bangsawan lagi yang menginginkan aku tapi aku hanya mengingikan Baekhyun. Dialah cinta pertamaku. Dan cinta terakhirku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun harus melepaskan nama besar keluargaku. Asalkan kau bersamaku Baekhyun.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. jarinya yang lentik membuatku semakin menyukainya. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis itu. ahh, aku benar-benar mengilaimu Byun Baekhyun.

"ehem" dehemku

"eh, tuan chanyeol. Ada apa?" katanya sambil menunduk. Aku mengangkat wajahnya, memandangnya lembut. Sedangkan dia memandangku canggung.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku dengar mala mini ada pesta kembang api di desa. Maukah kau pergi denganku?" ajakku. Baekhyun hanya diam berpikir.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa tuan Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun. Dia kemudian berdiri hendak memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Aku menarik tangannya.

"tidak bisa. Ini perintah" kataku menekan kata PERINTAH.

"t..tapi…." balas Baekhyun

"aniya, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus pergi denganku arra?" kataku lagi.

"arraseo, tuan"balas Baekhyun.

"jinja? Ada pesta kembang api? Aku ikut yah oppa" tiba-tiba menampakkan kepalanya di pintu. Aku dan Baekhyun kaget melihatnya. Aisshh dasar penganggu.

"YAK! Tidak boleh" kataku pada Kyungsoo. Kyungso langsung mengkerucutkan mulutnya pertanda kesal.

"aisshh, arraseo aku akan mengajak Luhan. Aku tau kalian akan kencan" kata Kyungsoo. Dan kepalanya sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Wajahku dan wajah baekhyun memerah. Dasar adik kurang ajar. Selalu saja menggodaku.

Chanyeol POV END

"THE KINGDOM"

Author POV

Putra Mahkota Jongin, terlihat sedang melamun di depan paviliunnya. Bayangan gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya. Tidak sadar Jongin tersenyum membayangkan gadis itu. ahhh, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta. Batinnya.

"Jeoha, jeoha, jeoha" panggil sehun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh jongin.

"ah, ne sehun-ah, waeyo?" balas Jongin yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa denganmu Jeoha, kau terlihat melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan jeoha?" Tanya Sehun

"hmmm, tidak ada sehun-ah" jawab Jongin tidak yakin.

"ah, ne. Jeoha, aku dengar di desa akan ada Pesta kembang api. Jeoha, ingin melihatnya?" ajak Sehun.

"ehem" tiba-tiba seseorang Namja. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seorang Raja datang dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"mau kemana lagi kalian eoh? Mau kabur lagi?"Tanya namja itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raja jongdae.

"eh, Jeonha, mianhanda. Aku yang mengajak Putra Mahkota. Mianhe Jeonha" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"ani Sehun-ah. App… eh Jeonha, biarkan aku pergi. aku bosan di sini terus" kata jongin

"aissh, di luar sana sangat banyak penjahat jeoha. Kau ini" balas Raja Jongdae

"aniyo, ada sehun kok. Kan dia penjagaku. Iya kan sehun?" kata Jongin sambil menyikut Sehun. sehun hanya mengangguk dan menunduk.

"ah, baiklah, tukang rajuk. Tapi Suho ikut denganmu" kata Raja Jongdae tegas.

"mwo? Hyungnim ikut? Aissh, app eh jeonha. Aku tidak mau" balas Jongin kesal.

"Suho ikut atau kau tidak boleh melihat pesta kembang api itu" kata Raja Jongdae lagi.

"ahhh, baiklah app eh Jeonha, Hyungnim ikut"balas Jongin.

"bagus. Aku akan pergi ke paviliun suho dulu" kata Raja Jongdae dan meninggalkan jongin dan Sehun.

Di sisi lain…..

Tampak seorang yeoja dengan aksen china yang khas pada wajahnya sedang duduk membaca buku. Terlihat pula seorang pasangan Raja dan ratu sedang asyik bermesra-mesraan di depan anak mereka. ah, tidak lebih tepatnya sang raja lah yang bermanja-manja dengan istrinya. Sedangkan sang ratu yang mendengus kesal melihat sikap suaminya. Yeoja yang memiliki dimple itu, mendengus kesal melihat kedua orang tuanya itu.

"papa, mama. Jangan bertindak mesum di depanku" kata yeoja. Buku yang tadi di bacanya kini sudah tertutup dan berada di sampingnya.

"yakk, raja mesum. Lihat anakmu sendiri protes, sudah hentikan. Aissh" kata Ratu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Ratu Huang Zi tao. Ah tidak, Wu Zitao

"ada apa ini?" kata seorang yeoja manis yang keluar dari kamarnya

"ah, jiejie. Lihat. Mama dan papa berbuat mesum di depanku" kata yeoja berdimple itu pada yeoja yang di sebut jiejie.

"aishh, papa, mama kalau ingin bermesum ria di kamar sana. Kalian memberikan contoh yang tidak baik untuk Lay dan aku" kata yeoja itu. dia Wu Luhan.

"ya, itu benar" kata yeoja berdimple itu lagi. siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Lay.

"aissh kalian, baiklah baiklah. Papa mengalah" kata Raja Yifan.

"huh dasar raja mesum" kata Lay.

"apa kau bilang? Mesum?" kata Raja yifan kesal

"memang kau, raja mesum" balas Ratu Zitao tak kalah kesalnya dari yifan

"kekeke, Lay-ah. Dari pada kita disini melihat Raja Dan ratu Dinasti wu sedang bermesra-mesraan lebih baik kita pergi melihat pesta kembang api. Kyungsoo mengajakku tadi" kata Luhan.

"wah, ide bagus jiejie. Ayo pergi" kata Lay bersemangat. Dia dengar kalau pesta kembang api di kerajaan exo sangat luar biasa. Dia ingin sekali melihatnya.

Lay langsung menarik tangan Luhan keluarga dari Rumah mereka. Ratu Zitao ingin mengejar mereka. dia lebih baik ikut dengan anaknya dari pada bersama dengan suaminya yang mesum itu.

"yak, tunggu mama" kata Tao sambil membuka pintu. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"tidak boleh. Kita masih punya urusan sayang" kata raja yifan sambil menggendong istrinya masuk ke kamar. Dan terjadilah yang tidak pantas di lihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

"THE KINGDOM"

Jongin dan sehun kini sudah menunggu di depan gerbang istana kerajaan exo. mereka berdua sedang menunggu Suho yang akan menemani mereka. Kai memakai Baju khas Putra mahkota berwarna biru gelap. Sedang sehun menggunakan pakai biasa, layaknya seorang bangsawan. Tidak lama Suho datang menghampiri mereka. Suho menggunakan pakaian Pangeran berwarna hijau gelap.

"Hyungnim, kau lama sekali" kata Jongin kesal. Suho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jongin.

"mianhe, jeonha. Aku ada urusan tadi. Kajja. Acaranya sudah mau mulai" balas Suho

Di sisi lain…..

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di tempat acara itu, Chanyeol masih sibuk menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam tidak berani menatap balik. Kyungsoo? Dia menganggap dirinya obat nyamuk disana.

Tidak lama Luhan dan Lay datang menghampiri mereka. Luhan melihat chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Sedangkan Lay hanya heran melihat tingkah jiejienya.

"annyeong, Luhan, Lay. Aigoo. Lay-ah. Kau tambah manis" kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"yakk. Jangan bilang kau akan menggoda adikku. Dasar" balas Luhan

"hihihihi. Kakaknya marah aduh. Oppa tolong aku, ada rusa marah" kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol

"yakk. Jangan ganggu" balas Chanyeol. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok mungil di dekatnya. Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo jiejie, jangan ganggu orang yang sedang pacaran. Ayo kita lihat kembang apinya" kata Lay. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung terkekeh. Sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam tapi wajah mereka sudah memerah menahan malu.

Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, langsung merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan berniat melepaskan rangkulan baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kajja" kata chanyeol

"t..tuan, jangan seperti ini" kata Baekhyun. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol

"ani. Ini perintah" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Dia harus menuruti perintah tuanya. Walau hanya terpaksa.

"THE KINGDOM"

Jongin suho dan Sehun kini sudah sampai di desa. Begitu banyak kerumunan orang yang ada disana. Mereka berdesak desakan. Jongin mengenggam tangan Suho, Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin. Namun, saat di tengah kerumunan itu tangan Jongin terlepas dari suho. Dan mereka bertiga berpisah.

"Jeoha. Jeoha, jeoha" kata suho. Dia kehilangan jejak Jongin dan Sehun. dia terlihat gelisah di tengah kerumunan orang itu.

"jiejie hikss jiejie kau dimana? Jiejie" seorang gadis berdimple sedang mencari kakaknya. Lay. Dia menangis karna tadi terpisah dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Brukk!

Lay terjatuh karna menabrak orang. Tapi anehnya posisi mereka sangat tidak mengenakan. Semua orang memandangi mereka. bagaimana tidak, Lay berada di atas orang itu. Lay berdiri dan orang itu pun berdiri. Lay mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak itu.

"KAU" kata mereka berdua. Orang yang di tabrak Lay itu adalah Suho.

"yak, kau lagi. pangeran gila. Sial sekali aku hari ini" kata Lay kesal.

"aish, kau pikir aku tidak kesal eoh?" balas Suho.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Pipi Lay terasa panas, melihat suho. Orang yang telah membuatnya susah tidur belakangan ini. sedangkan Suho hanya menatap Lay datar. Lay melihat kelangit ternyata pesta kembang apinya sudah di mulai. Suho pun mengikuti Lay. Dia takjub melihat kembang api yang ada di atas langit sana.

"aku senang, aku melihat kembang api denganmu. Suho-ssi. Saranghae" batin Lay. Yah, dia jatuh cinta kepada Suho saat suho dengan berani mencium pipinya tempo dulu.

Di sisi lain…

Luhan panik karena genggamnya pada Lay terlepas. Dia bisa di wushu oleh Mamanya kalau sampai mamanya tahu. Kyungsoo juga sama halnya dengan Luhan. Dia panik saat mengetahui Lay terpisah dari mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Jongin dan sehun mereka berdua panik saat terpisah dengan suho. Jongin dan Sehun berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu tapi tidak bisa

BRUK!

Jongin dan sehun menabrak 2 orang yeoja. Mereka berempat kaget saat menatap satu sama lain. Jongin kaget melihat yeoja yang tidak bisa membuatnya tidur akhir-akhir ini. sehun sama halnya dengan jongin. Yeoja yang kemarin dia tolong dari preman-preman pasar.

"KAU" kata mereka berempat

Jongin terus menatap gadis dengan mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo. Dia Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menunduk tidak berani melihat Jongin. Sehun yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua, langsung menarik yeoja yang bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan. Luhan yang kaget di tarik secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sehun kini sudah tidak ada di sampingnya

"THE KINGDOM"

Hunhan Side

Sehun berhenti dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sama halnya dengan Luhan. Dia masih kaget saat sehun langsung menarik tangannya. Sehun tidak berani melihat kea rah Luhan. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Sedangkan Luhan heran melihat tingkah sehun.

"hey, kenapa kau menarikku?"Tanya Luhan.

"a…aku. A..aku"balas sehun

"aishh kau kenapa ha?" kata Luhan lagi sambil menepuk punggung sehun. Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang muncul dalam dirinya saat Luhan menyentuh punggungnya.

"aniya, hanya saja….." kata sehun

"hanya apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"ah tidak apa-apa" kata Sehun. dia tetap membelakangi Luhan. Karna tidak sabar akhirnya Luhan menarik dan membalikkan Sehun. tanpa disangka saat Luhan menarik sehun, bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Duar Duar!

Kembang api menghiasi Langit tepat saat bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang menciumnya kecuali Lay dan Mamanya. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan kaget. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Yang di dapatnya pada yeoja yang membuat hatinya luluh.

"Mianhanda nona…" kata sehun.

"Luhan. Wu Luhan. Gwenchana tuan….."balas Luhan

"Sehun. Oh sehun" kata Sehun

Kemudian Luhan melihat ke langit. Disana sudah ada kembang api dengan warna warni yang bertebaran. Sehun pun juga ikut melihat ke langit.

"aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu nona wu" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kaisoo side

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Bagaimanapun dia bertemu dengan orang yang menghiasi otaknya setiap hari. Membuatnya susah tidur. Kyungsoo mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya melihat jongin yang masih setia menatapnya. entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang muncul pada diri Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin.

"m….mianhanda" kata Jongin gugup

"g..gwenchana" balas Kyungsoo

Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Jongin masih takjub dengan wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang di lihat seperti itu hanya malu. Dan sekarang pipinya sudah memerah karna di perhatikan Jongin seperti itu.

"Kim Jongin imnida" kata Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"emmm, Park Kyungsoo imnida" balas Kyungsoo dan membalas tangan Jongin.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Tautan tangan mereka masih belum terlepas. Tangan mereka berdua sepertinya di lem. Beberapa kerumunan orang mendorong Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo kaget karna jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Duarr Duar!

Kembang api kini bertebaran di langit. Kyungsoo ingin melihat kembang api itu. tapi pelukan Jongin terlalu erat padanya. Saat dia ingin mencoba sekali lagi. tanpa di sengaja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung kaget dan melepaskan diri dari jongin. Jongin diam sekaligus kaget dengan insiden ciuman tak di sengaja itu.

"Mianhanda" kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"…"

Jongin hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"aku kini tahu rasanya jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Nona park Kyungsoo" batin Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"THE KINGDOM"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"THE KINGDOM"

Mianhe terlambat updatenya. Mian, May I Love belum bisa author lanjutin. Author blank ide wkwkw. Mianhe readers. Gomawo atas reviewnya. Author ga nyangka banyak juga yang suka ff author yang abal ini wkwk. GOMAWOOOOO

REVIEW JUSEYOO.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Beginning

Chapter 3 : The Beginning

Park Kyungsoo memandang takjub kerajaan exo. bangunan megah yang berwarna merah sukses membuatnya terpesona. Hari ini, Kyungsoo ikut bersama ayahnya, yang berkerja sebagai salah satu menteri di kerajaan exo. Kyungsoo memilih ikut karna hari ini, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk pergi berdua. Yah, kalian tau sendiri lah apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

Ayah Kyungsoo masuk dalam sebuah bangunan. Kata appa Kyungsoo itu adalah tempat pertemuan Raja dan para Menterinya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu appanya di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bangunan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja datang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu memakai baju khas _shaman_ atau dukun istana. _Shaman _itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Benar-benar sempurna. Batin shaman itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah melihat _shaman_ itu.

"Annyeong" kata Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong" kata Shaman itu sambil membungkuk tanda hormat. Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya melihat shaman itu.

"kenapa, Anda membungkuk padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"saya adalah seorang shaman, dukun istana. Anda adalah seorang bangsawan yang sangat terhormat. Sedangkan saya hanyalah seorang shaman yang derajatnya lebih rendah" jelas Shaman itu.

"t-tapi tidak usah sampai begitu, namaku Kyungsoo, Park Kyungsoo" kata Kyungsoo ramah.

"Lim Yoona imnida" kata shaman itu sambil membungkuk lagi.

"tugas shaman itu seperti apa?" Tanya kyungsoo polos pada Yoona.

"tugas shaman itu sangat berat, nona. Kami semua memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Kami juga memiliki hubungan dengan dunia lain" jelas Yoona.

"ah, ne. berarti kalian istimewa" kata Kyungsoo singkat. Yoona terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu. biasanya seorang shaman hanya di pandang sebelah mata karna status social mereka. bahkan status social seorang gisaeng masih lebih tinggi daripada seorang shaman.

"kami tidak seperti itu, nona. Kami hanya seorang shaman. Status social seorang shaman itu sangat rendah" balas Yoona sambil menunduk.

"aniya, bagiku seorang shaman sangat istimewa. Mereka memliki kemampuan yang tidak semua orang miliki. Aku tidak menyukai seseorang merendahkan orang lain hanya karna status social. Aku bahkan memiliki seorang Budak tapi aku tidak menganggapnya seperti budak. Aku menganggapnya seperti Saudara perempuanku sendiri"jelas Kyungsoo. Yoona tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik, batin yoona.

"nona, aku rasa anda akan memiliki kedudukan yang sangat tinggi nantinya" kata yoona dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo."annyeong nona, senang berbincang dengan anda" lanjut yoona sambil tersenyum.

Yoona tersenyum kecut meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Saat berbincang bincang dengan kyungsoo, dia melihat seorang yeoja yang menggunakan pakaian seorang ratu. yah, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang bersih dan kecantikan yang membuat semua orang terpesona. Bahkan membuat Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran memperebutkannya. Yoona melihat itu dalam pikirannya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan menyebabkan perang antar saudara yang sangat besar.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan yoona. Memiliki kedudukan yang sangat tinggi? Batin kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah mengarah ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ketakutan dan menutup matanya. entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa di tarik oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat seorang namja yang sedang memeluknya. Namja itu memiliki wajah angelic dan senyuman yang sangat menenangkan hati. Namja itu adalah Pangeran Suho.

"The Kingdom"

Suho Pov

Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik melihat wajahnya. Wajah yeoja yang telah aku tarik dari sasaran anak panah nyasar milikku. Aku memang tidak cocok dengan jenis olahraga itu. ku pandangi wajahnya, entah kenapa aku jadi tenang melihat mata bulatnya.

Dia sedikit memberontak saat aku memeluknya. Aku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri tentang dirinya. Aku melepaskannya dari pelukan ku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat malu melihatku.

"ah, mianhe, tadi itu anak panah milikku" kataku. Bagaimana pun aku tetap merasa bersalah walaupun sudah menyelamatkannya.

"g-gwenchana, pangeran. Khamsamida telah menolongku" katanya sambil membungkuk.

"ah, ne. ngomong-ngomong. Kau ini siapa? Sedang apa di taman? Apakah kau salah seorang dayang? Aku baru melihatmu" Tanyaku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Aku melihat yeoja itu sedikit bingung.

"a-aku, Kyungsoo. Park Kyungsoo. Anak menteri Park jungsoo" katanya. Ah, dia anak menteri Park rupanya. Dia sangat cantik. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Baru kali ini, aku tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan banyak yeoja tapi tidak satupun bisa membuatku tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Kyungsoo-ah" tiba-tiba seorang namja dewasa datang menghampiri kami. Menteri Park.

"a-appa" kata Kyungsoo.

"kau dari mana saja hmmm. Appa mencarimu dari tadi"kata Menteri Park sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"aku dari tadi duduk disini appa" balas Kyungsoo. Aigoo, suaranya merdu sekali. Yakk. Suho apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja.

"ahh, mianhanda pangeran. Hamba tidak melihat anda pangeran Suho" kata menteri Park sambil membungkuk padaku. aku merasa jadi tidak enak. Bagaimana pun aku tadi hampir menghilangkan nyawa anaknya.

"ah, gwenchana. Menteri Park. Aku juga minta maaf tadi, aku hampir saja membuat anak anda celaka" jelasku. Wajah kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama, memeriksa apakah kyungsoo tidak terluka. Ahh, entah kenapa aku iri melihat hal itu.

Tidak lama, Menteri Park berpamitan padaku. rasanya aku tidak rela kyungsoo pergi. aku ingin dia tetap disini. Ahhh, aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"The Kingdom"

Aku kini terduduk di sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah mengering. Ini adalah makam ibuku. Selir Jang. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat kuat. Menjadi selir itu sangat tidak mudah. Harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi Ratu. semua demi Ratu. dan aku kini harus mengorbankan perasaanku pada Dongsaengku. Putra mahkota. Aku harus kehilangan kasih sayang ayahku. Yang sekarang lebih memperhatikan Jongin daripada aku.

Aku tersenyum kecut di depan makam ibuku. Air mataku menetes mengingat betapa menderitanya ibuku dulu. mungkin ibu sudah bahagia di alam sana.

"eommonim, apakah salah kalau aku membenci jongin. Apakah salah kalau aku membencinya?" kataku. "eommonim. Aku ingin cerita. Aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Dia sangat cantik eommonim. Dia cantik sepertimu. Aku menyukainya ah tidak aku mencintainya eommoni. Walaupun aku baru bertemu dengannya. Dia yeoja yang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui. Namanya Park kyungsoo, eommonim. Bukankah namanya sangat cantik. Aku berjanji eommonim. Aku akan membawanya menemui Eommonim, disini" katanya sambil mengusap tanah kering itu. yah, aku berjanji akan melakukan itu eommonim.

Suho POV End

"The Kingdom"

Putra Mahkota jongin, sedang latihan di Lapangan. Dia hanya berdua dengan Sehun. taulah, semua hwarang (prajurit elit kerajaan) tidak akan mau berlatih bersama seorang putra mahkota. Mereka tidak di perbolehkan untuk menganggu latihan Putra Mahkota.

Jongin memukul keras sebuah kayu yang menyerupai manusia itu di depannya. Rasa marah keluar dari dalam dirinya. Tangannya sudah membengkak dan berdarah. Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari jongin bergidik ngeri melihat jongin yang sedang marah.

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana marahnya Jongin saat melihat Pangeran Suho sedang memeluk yeoja yang di sukai oleh putra mahkota itu. jongin sangat marah atau lebih tepatnya cemburu melihat keakraban Hyungnimnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jeoha, berhenti, tanganmu sudah terluka" kata Sehun sambil menarik Jongin. Jongin memberontak saat sehun menariknya.

"lepaskan aku Oh sehun. lepaskan" berontaknya.

"jeoha tanganmu sudah terluka berat seperti ini" kata Sehun sambil menunjukan tangan jongin yang sudah terluka parah.

"hikssss, sakit sehun-ah. Sakit" kata jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sehun berusaha menenangkan jongin. Baru kali ini dia melihat Tuannya itu seperti ini. Sehun yakin, Jongin sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Kyungsoo.

"sehun-ah, hiksss, kenapa? kenapa yeoja itu dengan Suho hyung. Kenapa? hikss. Kenapa harus Suho Hyung, sehun-ah" rancau Jongin.

Sehun menggendong jongin di punggungnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyeret Jongin pulang ke paviliunnya. Jongin masih saja menangis saat di gendong oleh sehun. sedangkan sehun hanya memaklumi jongin yang sedang patah hati itu. walaupun sebenarnya dia belum pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti jongin.

Sehun menidurkan jongin di tempat tidur miliknya. air matanya masih mengalir. Sehun menyuruh dayang-dayang Jongin untuk mengganti baju milik Jongin yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan air matanya. Dayang Jongin sangat kaget melihat Putra Mahkota itu yang cukup mengenaskan. Tangan membengkak dan berdarah.

Dayang-dayang keluar dari kamar milik Jongin, setelah membersihkan Luka dan mengganti baju Jongin. Jongin menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Rasa sakit di hatinya masih terasa. Bayangan Suho saat memeluk Kyungsoo benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

"Hyungnim, kenapa harus kau" lirihnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Hyungnya. Bagaimana pun mereka tetap saudara bukan.

"ani. Bagaimana pun aku tetap yang pertama kali bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo" kata Jongin.

"The Kingdom"

Seorang yeoja sedang asik memasak. Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan yang di buatnya. Dimplenya terlihat saat dia tersenyum. Di sampingnya ada sang Mama yang sedang ikut memasak. Dia Lay. Atau Yixing atau Putri dari kerajaan Wu di china.

"Lay-ah, hati-hati pisau itu sangat tajam" kata Tao mengingatka Lay tentang itu.

Lay tau tentang penyakit yang di deritanya. Hemofilia. Penyakit yang membuat darah susah membeku. Dan Lay menyadari itu. dia harus ekstra lebih hati-hati. Dia tidak mau seperti dulu. saat dia masih kecil, dia harus koma selama 2 minggu karna terkena tebasan pisau saat dia melihat Babanya sedang latihan untuk perang. Walaupun Luka itu hanya luka tebasan biasa yang akan sembuh hanya beberapa hari. Tapi tidak bagi Lay, penyakit hemofilianya membuatnya hampir kehabisan darah saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sesak ini begitu tiba-tiba. Lay memegang dadanya sendiri, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong ikan. Lay melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. kenapa bisa dadaku tiba-tiba sesak seperti ini. batinnya. Dia terus memikirkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Tao tidak enak. Padahal tadinya biasa saja. dia berbalik melihat Lay. Tao terkejut melihat tangan Lay kini telah berdarah dan telah mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Sedangkan Lay masih terlihat berpikir tidak menyadari jarinya sudah berdarah begitu hebat.

"Lay-ah, tanganmu astaga. KRISSS, LUHANNNNN" teriak Tao sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Lay.

"Mama, tidak apa-apa. Lay tidak apa-apa"kata Lay sedangkan wajah Lay sudah pucat.

Kris dan Luhan berlari ke dapur mendengar teriakan Tao. Mereka kaget melihat keadaan Lay yang sudah sangat mengenaskan. Darah terus mengalir dari jarinya dan wajahnya yag sudah pucat. Kris langsung mengendong anak bungsunya itu ke kamar. Luhan berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari tabib yang biasa di gunakan keluarganya saat ada yang sakit.

"hiksss, maafkan Mama. Lay-ah" isak Tao. Kris langsung memeluk Tao. Kris langsung memberikan obat pada Lay. Obat itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada jari Lay. Lay hanya diam melihat kedua orang tuanya menangisinya. Dia sedih melihat orang tuanya menangis seperti itu. terlebih lagi Mamanya.

"Mama, Baba. Aku sudah membawa tabib Kim. Hoshh hosh" tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Luhan terus menangis melihat keadaan Lay. Setelah meminum obat yang di berikan Tabib kim, Lay tertidur. Dia Takut kalau didinya itu tidak akan bangun lagi. penyakit hemophilia itu sangat berbahaya. Dia berjanji akan menjaga didinya lebih ketat lagi.

Lay terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing. Dia menghela nafas ketika melihat jiejienya tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya. Dia mengelus rambut panjang Luhan. pasti jiejie khawatir denganku kan. Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi. Bukan karna jarinya yang berdarah tadi. Tapi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak itu. Lay penasaran kenapa bisa dadanya menjadi sesak seperti itu. padahal dia tidak memiliki asma. Tidak lama Lay, ikut tertidur sama halnya dengan Luhan.

"The Kingdom"

Saat suho memeluk Kyungsoo. Saat itulah dada Lay menjadi sesak. Sepertinya Lay dan Suho sudah terhubung secara batin. Lay akan merasa sesak saat Suho bersama dengan yeoja lain.

"The Kingdom"

Ruangan ini sangat gelap. Hanya cahaya remang-remang dari lampu api yang di nyalakan. Seorang yeoja duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali. matanya terpejam. Tidak lama dia membuka matanya. pandanganya kosong. Ada aura misterius dalam pandangannya itu.

"kini, Perang antar saudara itu akan di mulai. Salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah atau mereka semua akan mati karena keegoisan mereka. hanya seorang yeoja yang bisa membuat mereka berdua menghentikan perang mereka. dan akan terpilihlah Raja dan Ratu yang sebenarnya" kata yeoja itu. yeoja itu adalah seorang shaman di kerajaan exo. Lim Yoona.

"The Kingdom"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readers, mianhe, Author telat banget updatenya. Hehehe. author lagi stress berat karna ga lulus snmptn. Dan harus ikut sbmptn. Duh kok jadi curhat. Mian kalau chapter ini rada pendek. Karna chapter ini adalah permulaan perang dingin antara Jongin dan Suho. Buat chanbaek author usahain ada di chapter depan. Buat hunhan, Chenmin, sama Kristao momentnya bakalan dikit di sini, karna mereka author buat tidak se-menderita Kaisoo, Sulay, sama Chanbaek. Hehehe.

Ahh gomawo readers yang udah review ff author ini. walaupun banyak typo bertebaran. Di chap kemarin author sadar banyak banget typo, author lupa memperbaikinya hehe.

BIG THANKS FOR

vickykezia23, dian deer, Nam Ji Ruu, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, DianaSangadji, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ByunniePark, Imeelia. And thanks juga buat para siders wkkwk.

Review Juseyo


	5. Chapter 4 : I choose You

Chapter 4 : I Choose You

Ruangan gelap itu menyala. Cahaya lilin menerangi ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu. seorang yeoja masih duduk di sana dengan mata tertutup. Tidak lama mata yeoja itu terbuka dan menatap kosong kembali. siapa pun yang melihat itu akan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"_satu lagi, kesedihan akan datang. saat cinta membutakan semua. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan cinta antara budak dan majikannya. Walaupun mereka di pisahkan. Cinta itu akan tetap tumbuh sampai mereka di pertemukan kembali"_ kata yeoja itu dengan misteriusnya. Kemudian ruangan itu kembali menjadi gelap gulita.

"The Kingdom"

Kondisi Lay mulai membaik. Walaupun wajahnya masih pucat. Luhan masih setia berada di samping Lay, menjaganya. Tao melarang Lay untuk memasuki dapur karna takut kejadian itu terulang lagi. sedangkan Lay hanya cemberut mendengar peraturan Tao. Tao tahu kalau Lay sangat suka memasak. Hanya saja, Tao tidak ingin Lay terluka lagi.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang menyuapi Lay dengan bubur yang dibuat oleh Tao. Padahal Lay tidak suka memakan bubur. Lay hanya bisa menelan paksa bubur itu. sementara Luhan tertawa geli melihat adiknya.

"jiejie, Lay mau jalan-jalan" kata Lay sambil memasang wajah memelas

"aisshh, kau masih sakit Lay-er. Mama pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kau keluar" tegas Luhan.

"ayolah jie. Lay capek di rumah terus" kata Lay sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"tidak Lay-er. Puppy eyesmu tidak mempan padaku" kata Luhan lagi. Lay menyeringai, dia tidak kehabisan akal untuk terbebas dari ruangan kecil ini.

"sudah berapa lama jiejie tidak bertemu kyungsoo jiejie?" kata Lay sambil menyeringai.

"hmmmm, 2 minggu. Ahhh jiejie rindu kyungsoo" kata Luhan. Lay semakin semangat melancarkan aksinya.

"kenapa jiejie tidak menemuinya?" kata Lay lagi.

"hmmmm, yakk. Jiejie tidak akan terbujuk oleh kata-kata mu Wu Lay. Itu caramu untuk keluar rumah kan" kata Luhan garang.

"hehehehehe. Ampun jie ampun" balas Lay sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"dasar" kata Luhan sambil mencubit hidung Lay.

Tao memasuki Kamar Lay. Luhan dan Lay tersenyum melihat ibu mereka masuk. Tao mengelus rambut panjang Lay yang kini telah di kepang khas seperti wanita korea.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Tao pada kedua anak perempuannya.

"Lay, Mama. Lay ingin pergi keluar" adu Luhan. Lay mengendus kesal melihat jiejienya mengadukannya.

"boleh, asal tidak boleh jauh-jauh. kau masih sakit Lay-er"kata Tao sambil mengelus rambut Lay sayang. Lay tersenyum menang ke Luhan. sedangkan Luhan hanya mengendus pelan.

Luhan memegangi Lay yang ingin keluar. Luhan yakin adiknya itu masih merasakan pusing. Lihat saja wajahnya pucat begitu. Luhan memegangi Lay dan duduk di teras depan rumah mereka. Lay tersenyum manis pada Luhan, seakan mengatakan terima-kasih-jiejie.

"The Kingdom"

Jongin duduk di depan Raja jongdae dan Ratu Minseok. Pandangannya kosong. Masih seperti kemarin. Ratu Minseok hanya menghela nafas melihat perubahan sikap jongin akhir-akhir ini. Suho yang duduk di samping jongin pun tidak ambil pusing melihat perubahan sikap jongin yang dingin seperti ini. padahal yang membuat jongin berubah seperti itu karna dirinya.

"Jeoha, usiamu sebentar lagi 20 tahun. Sedangkan kau belum memiliki seorang putri mahkota" kata Raja Jongdae.

"terus, aku harus bagaimana Jeonha?" Tanya Jongin. Raja Jongdae mengkerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali dia memanggilku jeonha, biasanya aboeji. Batinnya.

"kau harus mencari putri mahkota, jeoha" kata Ratu Minseok.

"seperti tradisi yang sudah di jalankan sejak dulu. seorang putri Mahkota di pilih dari keluarga bangsawan. Bukan hanya itu, putri Mahkota harus memiliki sikap yang baik dan sopan" jelas Raja Jongdae. Suho mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan Raja. Kalau saja dia yang menjadi Putra Mahkota, dia akan memilih yeoja waktu itu. Kyungsoo, sebagai Putri Mahkotanya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari raja Jongdae.

"kenapa harus keluarga bangsawan?" Tanya Jongin.

"tentu saja, kita ini keluarga Raja, Jeoha. Itu semua sudah tradisi. Seorang putra mahkota harus memiliki Putri mahkota dari keluarga bangsawan. Yah, seperti itulah" jelas Raja jongdae lagi.

Jongin terdiam. Berarti dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Dia bertemu dengan kyungsoo di toko kertas dan saat pesta kembang api itu. dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana Latar keluarga Kyungsoo.

"jadi, apakah Jeonha akan mengeluarkan pengumuman untuk itu?" Tanya suho. Apa yang di rasakan suho sama halnya dengan Jongin. Dia sadar kalau dia dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa bersama. Pasti Kyungsoo akan ikut dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota itu. karna kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di Kerjaan exo.

"hmmm, tentu saja, suho. Kita harus memberitahu seluruh masyarakat bukan" kata Raja Jongdae.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup. Aku ingin kembali ke paviliunku" kata jongin dan membungkuk hormat ke Raja Jongdae. Raja Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra Mahkota itu.

"kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke paviliun, jeoha, Jeoha Mama" kata Suho dan membungkuk seperti Jongin.

Raja Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Kenapa pertemuan tadi tidak sehangat seperti biasa. Batinnya. Raja jongdae dapat merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari jongin. Bahkan tadi Raja jongdae melihat Jongin duduk berjauhan dengan suho. Seperti menjaga jarak.

"ada yang aneh, jeonha?" Tanya Ratu minseok.

"hmmm, Jongin. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat dingin" balas Raja Jongdae.

"ne, Jeonha. Aku bisa merasakannya" kata Ratu Minseok. Dia menunduk mengingat kelakuan jongin yang seperti itu. dia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang gagal.

"ahh, sudahlah. Mungkin jongin sedang ada masalah dengan sehun" kata Raja Jongdae dan memeluk Ratu Minseok. "Ratu, tidur di paviliunku malam ini?" Tanya Raja Jongdae.

"eh? Disini, jeonha. Bukankah jeonha sedang banyak pekerjaan?" Tanya Ratu Minseok balik.

"hmm, memang. Hanya saja aku rindu dengan Ratuku. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu saat aku tertidur" kata raja Jongdae sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ratu Minseok.

"baiklah, jeonha. Aku akan tidur disini" balas Ratu Minseok. Raja Jongdae tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan Ratu Minseok. Jarang sekali Ratu Minseok menerima permintaannya yang satu itu. Mungkin saja Ratu Minseok ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu karna Jongin dengan Rajanya.

"The Kingdom"

Berita itu sudah tersebar Luas. Para keluarga bangsawan mempersiapkan anak perempuan mereka untuk mengikuti pemilihan Putri Mahkota itu. tidak terkecuali bagi keluarga bangsawan Park. Mereka mempersiapkan anak perempuan mereka dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah diajarkan hal itu sejak dari kecil. Sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan terhormat, mereka harus memiliki tata krama yang tinggi.

Baekhyun memandangi pakaian milik Kyungsoo. Dulu, saat dia masih kecil dia sering memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi, pembantaian itu merebut semua kebahagiaan yang dia miliki. Baekhyun sebenarnya iri melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat di sayang oleh Keluarganya. Dia di berikan kasih sayang, yang ingin Baekhyun dapat juga. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mendapatkannya dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tapi itu berbeda.

"Baekhyun-ah" sebuah suara menghentikan lamunan Baekhyun. Dia adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihat Baekhyun.

"n-ne, tuan" balas Baekhyun. Dia menunduk. Masih terlintas jelas di pikiran Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun tau mereka tidak bisa bersama karna status social mereka.

**Flasback On**

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kabur dari Kyungsoo, saat Kyungsoo ingin ikut dengan mereka. Chanyeol tidak ingin kencannya kali ini gagal. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyadarinya dari kelakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah air Terjun yang tidak jauh dari Rumahnya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah Bunga yang ada di dekat air terjun itu. Baekhyun duduk di bebatuan sambil memandang takjub pada air terjun itu.

Chanyeol memasangkan bunga yang telah di petiknya itu, dan menaruhnya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"kau manis, Baekhyun-ah" kata Chanyeol kemudian dia memegang tangan Baekhyun,

"t-tuan" balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"kenapa menunduk terus hmmm?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah yeoja yang dicintainya itu. manis. batinnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Deru nafas Chanyeol yang keras bisa Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya, takut melihat tindakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Chanyeol salah paham.

Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat merasakan nafas chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh bibir baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun pelan. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya cinta yang mengalir didalamnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dalam yang masih kaget atas tindakan chanyeol yang menciumnya. Itu sama sekali tidak boleh di lakukan oleh majikan dan budaknya. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang mata indah Baekhyun

"t-tuan" kata Baekhyun. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan ini.

"Jebal. Saranghae Baekhyun-ah" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya melihat Baekhyun berlari.

"kau menolakku huh?" katanya lirih.

**Flashback off**

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kasar keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Dia harus tau apa jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke tiang yang ada di luar rumahnya.

"t-tuan, kenapa anda melakukan ini?"Tanya Baekhyun

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tempo dulu. aku ingin mengetahui apa jawabanmu. Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol sedikit kasar.

"a-aku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tuan" balas Baekhyun.

"aku tidak peduli. Kau harus cepat menjawabnya Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"…."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Chanyeol geram. Dia lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Dia merasa sakit di bibirnya karna chanyeol. Chanyeol terus saja melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar. dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan. Bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah. Chanyeol menghapus darah di sekitar bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mianhe, Saranghae. Baekhyun-ah" kata Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

BRAKKKK!

Nyonya park membuka pintu sangat keras. Chanyeol dan baekhyun kaget melihat nyonya Park datang. mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Nyonya park mendengar semuanya. Dia terlihat marah pada Baekhyun. Dia menarik paksa Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"tidak kusangka kau seperti Baekhyun. Kami sudah membesarkanmu seperti ini dan ini balasanmu hah. Kau ingin membuat kami malu?" Tanya Nyonya park dengan suara yang cukup keras

"eommonim, jangan sakiti Baekhyun"kata Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik lengan ibunya.

"diam kau Park Chanyeol" balas Nyonya park sambil menatap chanyeol marah."sekali lagi, aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Jangan harap kau bisa tinggal lagi dirumah" kata Nyonya Park sambil menghempaskan Baekhyun ke tanah. Kemudian Nyonya Park menarik paksa Chanyeol masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menangis.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu menatap iba Baekhyun. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya. Tuan Park juga iba melihat Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka istrinya akan melakukan hal sekejam ini. Tuan Park menganggap Baekhyun sama seperti Kyungsoo. Bahkan Tuan Park tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu dengan siapa Chanyeol akan Bahagia. Dan itu pasti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan eommanya yang akan memarahinya karna membawa masuk Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Toh, Baekhyun memang tidur disini.

"ssstt, tenanglah Baekhyun. Ada aku. Tenanglah" kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia tidak menyangka nyonya park akan seperti ini. Baekhyun tau itu memang terlarang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki status social yang sangat jauh. walaupun sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol sangat baik padanya.

"The Kingdom"

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun dengan semangat. Karena hari ini adalah hari pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Walaupun tidak seceria dulu. Kyungsoo ikut senang melihat perubahan Baekhyun.

Hari ini Kyungsoo akan di temani oleh ibunya dan Baekhyun. Nyonya Park masih tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Park. Kyungsoo dan ibunya berada di dalam tandu. Sedangkan Baekhyun berada di luar bersama pengawal yang mengangkat tandu itu.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di istana. Begitu banyak anak-anak perempuan dari kalangan Bangsawan yang hadir. Tentu saja mereka semua ingin menjadi Putri Mahkota. Padahal mereka belum pernah melihat wajah Putra Mahkota.

Mereka semua di kumpulkan di sebuah aula terbuka. Tidak lama, Raja jongdae dan Ratu Minseok memasuki Aula itu. dan duduk di singasananya. Kyungsoo juga melihat Pangeran suho yang duduk tidak jauh dari Raja. Dia melihat-lihat yeoja-yeoja yang akan di pilih menjadi Putri Mahkota. Tidak lama Raja Jongdae berdiri.

"Mari Kita sambut. Putra Mahkota Kim Jongin" kata Raja Jongdae dengan keras atau lebih tepatnya berteriak.

Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. batinnya. Putra Mahkota Jongin jalan memasuki altar. Semua yeoja yang berada di dalam aula itu berdecak kagum melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang bertemu dengannya di toko kertas dan orang yang berciuman dengannya di pesta kembang api.

"k-kau ternyata seorang putra Mahkota" lirih Kyungsoo.

"The Kingdom"

Serangkaian tes sudah di lewati oleh para yeoja itu. hingga kini tinggal 2 orang yeoja yang berhasil di pilih untuk menjadi calon Putri Mahkota. Dia adalah Park Kyungsoo dan Jung soo jung. Soojung melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum manis. aura hitam soo jung langsung keluar.

"aku yang harus terpilih sebagai Putri Mahkota" batin soojung.

Mereka berdua akan di pilih secara langsung oleh Raja jongdae, Ratu Minseok dan Putra Mahkota sendiri. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup karna akan bertemu dengan jongin lagi. Putra Mahkota Jongin memasuki ruangan khusus itu. disana sudah ada Raja Jongdae, Ratu Minseok dan para calon Putri Mahkota. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo duduk disana. berarti dia adalah Calon putri Mahkota. Jongin tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi. Dia langsung duduk di dekat Ratu. sambil memandang kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

Ratu Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Kurasa ini dia Putri Mahkotanya. Batin Ratu. Ratu Minseok ikut senang melihat jongin kini sudah mau tersenyum. Terlebih lagi tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"ada satu pertanyaan untuk kalian" tiba-tiba jongin membuka suara. Raja Jongdae kaget melihat jongin yang langsung ingin memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"apa itu, jeoha?" Tanya Ratu Minseok.

"Bagaimana cara kalian memperlakukan Budak kalian masing-masing?" Tanya jongin. Jongin ingin menilai calon putri mahkotanya dengan cara memperlakukan seseorang. Dia tidak ingin memiliki seorang Putri Mahkota yang tidak bisa memperlakukan orang dengan baik walaupun itu budaknya sendiri.

"kau yang pertama, nona jung" kata Raja Jongdae.

"baiklah, aku memperlakukan budakku seperti layaknya seorang budak. Aku akan memarahi mereka kalau mereka berbuat salah sedikitpun. Kemarin, budakku membuat baju kesayanganku rusak. Aku benar-benar marah dan ibu yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menendangnya keluar rumah kami" jelas Soojung dan tersenyum manis.

Jongin yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri. Yeoja itu, seram sekali. batinnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melongo. Tidak sepantasnya, budak di perlakukan seperti itu. batinnya.

"sekarang giliranmu, nona Park" kata Raja Jongdae. Kyungsoo yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo langsung terkejut saat raja memanggil namanya.

"aku menganggap budakku seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menyiksanya. Aku tidak ingin memarahinya. Dia sudah terlalu menderita dari kecil. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menderita lagi. aku menyayanginya. Aku akan sedih melihat seseorang menyiksanya atau memukulnya. aku tidak sanggup. Baekhyun sudah ada bersamaku sejak kecil. Dia selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita lagi. aku tidak ingin. Hikss"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ibunya melempar baekhyun begitu saja ke tanah.

Raja Jongdae, Ratu Minseok, Jongin, dan soojung melihat Kyungsoo kaget. Bisa di lihat kalau Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum melihat kyungsoo.

"uljima nona park" kata Raja Jongdae.

Soojung hanya menatap Kyungsoo jijik. Sepertinya soojung merasa kyungsoo tidak jauh beda seperti seorang budak. Menyayangi seorang budak, cih. Batinnya.

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Raja jongdae dan Ratu Minseok. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ratu Minseok tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"baiklah, Putra Mahkota sudah memberikan jawabannya" kata Raja Jongdae sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "lebih baik kita ke altar sekarang untuk mengetahui siapa yang terpilih" lanjutnya

Raja Jongdae, Ratu Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Soojung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju altar di aula. Semua orang sudah menunggu dengan was-was siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota. Jongin duduk di tempatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mengeleng pelan. Sehun sudah tau siapa yang jongin pilih.

"Seluruh masyarakat Kerajaan Exo. hari ini adalah hari yang paling kita tunggu. Putra Mahkota akan memiliki Pendampingnya. Dan mereka akan memimpin kerajaan ini nantinya. Aku akan memberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkota" jelas Raja Jongdae. Suho melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia berdoa semoga saja bukan Kyungsoo yang menjadi Putri Mahkota.

"PUTRI MAHKOTA YANG TERPILIH ADALAH" kata raja Jongdae dan berbalik melihat kedua calon Putri Mahkota.

"PARK KYUNGSOO" kata Raja Jongdae.

Jongin tersenyum menang

Kyungsoo kaget

Suho hanya diam mematung

"The Kingdom"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh aneh banget endingnya wkwkwk. Hunhan moment bukannya ga ada tapi cuman sedikit kan disini main pair itu Kaisoo, Sulay, sama Chanbaek. Jadi harap maklum

Big thanks yang udah review. Mian author ga bisa bales satu-satu. Pokoknya author berterima kasih banget karna udah mau baca ff author ini. #bowbarengsehun

REVIEW JUSEYO


	6. Chapter 5 : She is mine

Chapter 5 : She is Mine

Jongin sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Para dayang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan tuan mereka. beberapa hari yang lalu, tuan mereka Nampak seperti mayat hidup, tatapannya kosong, bahkan dia sering menangis saat tertidur. Namun kini berbeda dia, dia tersenyum manis kepada semua orang.

Jongin terlihat gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan sosok kyungsoo kembali menghiasi otaknya. Bayangan saat kyungsoo yang telah menggunakan pakaian Putri Mahkota. Gadis itu kini telah menjadi miliknya. hanya miliknya. dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apalagi merebut miliknya itu walaupun hyungnimnya sendiri. Suho.

Pagi ini Jongin bangun dengan cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin akan bangun saat sehun datang dan membangunkannya. Jongin sudah rapi. Sehun datang menuju paviliun milik Jongin dan terkejut melihat jongin yang sudah rapi. Sehun meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Jongin. Tidak panas. Batinnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Jongin.

"Tidak ada, jeoha. Kita latihan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"hmm aku tidak mau latihan. Aku ingin menemui Putri Mahkotaku" balas Jongin dan meninggikan kata "PUTRI MAHKOTAKU" seakan mengatakan kalau gadis itu kini miliknya.

"ya ya ya. Aku tahu jeonha dia milikmu sekarang. tapi bukan kah anda belum bisa bertemu dengan Putri Mahkota?" kata Sehun lagi.

"siapa bilang? Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang Oh sehun" balas Jongin. Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan sehun yang masih berdiri di depan paviliunnya. Sehun langsung berlari dan berjalan tetap di belakangnya.

"Tapi, jeoha. akan ada kejadian buruk nantinya kalau anda bertemu dengannya sekarang" kata Sehun.

Jongin terus berjalan menuju paviliun milik Kyungsoo. Kata-kata Sehun tadi dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui hal itu. tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Yang penting sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Putri mahkotanya.

"THE KINGDOM"

Seorang yeoja nampak duduk termenung di sebuah beranda rumah. Pakaian lusuh yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecut memikirkan hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia iri dengan kehidupan milik majikannya. Majikannya terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota sedangkan dia, masih bisa hidup pun sangat bersyukur. Byun Baekhyun.

"hei, Budak" tiba-tiba seorang wanita dewasa datang membuyarkan lamunan yeoja manis itu. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ketakutan melihat wanita itu.

"n..ne n..nyonya?" balas Baekhyun sambil menunduk di depan nyonyanya itu.

"cuci baju ini sampai bersih" kata wanita itu sambil melemparkan sekumpulan baju atau tepatnya hanbok wanita pada Baekhyun. "kalau tidak bersih, jangan harap kau bisa makan" lanjut wanita itu sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Nyonya park mendadak berubah kepada Baekhyun. Dulu dia sangat baik pada baekhyun dan menganggap baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Namun sekarang, dia hanya menganggap baekhyun seperti budak yang lain. Nyonya park tidak terima kalau anak lelakinya jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun yang hanya seorang budak, sedangkan mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan terpandang di kerajaan exo. apa yang dikatakan orang nanti kalau mereka tau, anak bangsawan park yang terpandang, jatuh cinta pada seorang budak.

Baekhyun mencuci pakaian milik nyonya park dengan sedih. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kyungsoo yang akan membelanya. Sedangkan chanyeol, dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. chanyeol di kurung di dalam kamarnya dan tidak bisa menemui baekhyun. Baekhyun merindukan senyuman itu. senyuman chanyeol.

"THE KINGDOM"

Kyungsoo menatap keluar paviliun miliknya melalui jendela. Pemandangan di luar memang sangat indah. Paviliun miliknya ini terbilang sangat istimewa. di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang sangat indah, dan pemandangan gunung yang samar-samar terlihat.

Raut Sedih terlihat dari wajah kyungsoo. Dia merindukan baekhyun. Kalau saja dia bisa membawa baekhyun ke sini pasti ada yang menemani kesendiriannya kini. Dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang. biasa saja sekarang Baekhyun sedang disiksa oleh ibunya. Tapi kyungsoo tidak ingin berpikiran buruk kepada ibunya sendiri. Dia yakin baekhyun akan baik baik saja.

"tuan Putri, Putra Mahkota ingin menemui anda" tiba-tiba dayang shin. Dayang putri mahkota. Membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya. Dia heran kepada putra mahkota, seharusnya dia tidak menemui dirinya saat ini.

Jongin masuk ke dalam paviliun milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada Jongin. Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan hanya menatap kyungsoo dalam diam. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin langsung mengenggam tangan kyungsoo. Tangan yang halus sekali. batin jongin. Kyungsoo kaget melihat tindakan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"jangan menunduk begitu, apakah aku terlihat jelek di matamu Putri Mahkota?" Tanya Jongin.

"b..bukan begitu Jeoha" balas Kyungsoo.

"jadi aku tampan?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"eh.. itu hmmmm…" balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. dia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

"kenapa? jadi aku jelek atau tampan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"t..tampan, jeoha" balas Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja, dan Putri Mahkota ku ini juga cantik ahh tidak cantik sekali lebih tepatnya" goda Jongin.

Pasti saat ini pipi kyungsoo sudah memerah karna Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kyungsoo yang kini merona.

"THE KINGDOM"

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan wajah orientalnya sedang berjalan di desa. Begitu banyak namja namja yang sering menggodanya, tapi dia hanya menghiraukannya. Wu Luhan. gadis itu. senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirny. Wajahnya yang seperti boneka sangat mempesona.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan membekap mulut Luhan. saat itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan penculikan itu karna semua warga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Luhan terus saja memberontak. Tapi kekuatan orang itu sangat besar daripada dirinya. Orang itu melepaskan bekapan pada mulut luhan. Luhan berbalik hendak memukul orang yang telah seenaknya saja menculiknya.

"Annyeong" kata orang itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tanah. Wajahnya kini telah memerah karna malu.

"apakah, tanah itu lebih bagus di lihat daripada diriku?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"eh, a..aniyo" balas Luhan tanpa menatap orang itu.

"kalau begitu lihatlah aku" kata orang itu lagi. dia memegang dagu milik luhan dan mengangkat wajah luhan. agar luhan melihat wajahnya.

"kau masih mengingatku, Putri Wu Luhan?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"t..tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, tuan Oh sehun" balas Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun.

"THE KINGDOM"

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya. Lay. Dia sedang kesal dengan jiejienya yang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Lay itu mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Semua orang masih menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di kasur miliknya. mereka mengira bahwa dia masih sakit. padahal dia merasa tubuhnya sehat sekarang.

Tidak lama, seorang gadis yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan Lay itu datang bersama dengan seorang namja. Luhan dan sehun. Lay mengkerutkan keningnya melihat jiejienya pulang bersama dengan seorang namja, setahu Lay. Luhan hanya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan chanyeol. Lay menatap jiejienya heran. Lay melihat wajah Luhan memerah. Lay tersenyum nakal pada Luhan.

"jiejie dari mana?" Tanya Lay pada Luhan.

"hmm jiejie dari pasar tadi. Ada apa hmm?" balas Luhan. Lay melihat kearah Sehun. dia menatap sehun mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"jiejie, dia siapa? Kekasihmu yah?" kata Lay dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun dan Luhan langsung canggung mendengar Lay. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi merona. Lay tersenyum nakal lalu berlari memasuki rumah.

"MAMA, BABA. LU JIEJIE PULANG BERSAMA KEKASIHNYA" teriak Lay pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai di dalam rumah.

Tao langsung berlari keluar ketika mendengar teriakan Lay. Bagaimana pun dia ingin melihat siapa kekasih anak tertuanya. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah Lay. Dan memukul lengannya pelan. Dia benar-benar malu di hadapan Sehun saat ini.

"mana mana. Mama mau lihat kekasih Luhan mana?" kata Tao heboh. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tao berjalan menuju Sehun dan menatap sehun sama seperti Lay.

"astaga, kau tampan sekali. siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao Pada sehun.

"ha? Sehun. Oh sehun imnida" balas Sehun sambil membungkuk pada Tao. Luhan hanya diam melihat Mamanya sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. tidak lama Kris keluar.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya kris pada semua orang yang ada disana.

" baba, liat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Mama tuh" tunjuk Lay pada Tao dan sehun. Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Itu sehun kan? Pengawal pribadi Putra mahkota. Sedang apa dia disini? Batin kris.

"baba, dia itu kekasih Luhan jiejie" kata Lay lagi. kris membulatkan matanya mendengar Lay. Kekasih Luhan? batinnya.

"tidak, tidak baba jangan percaya padanya" balas Luhan membantah pernyataan Lay.

"kalau bukan kekasihmu, berarti calon kekasihmu kan jie" kata Lay Lagi.

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan memerah mendenga ucapan Lay. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Luhan menyukai sehun sejak awal mereka bertemu. Tapi dia mengenal sehun cukup baik. Dia hanya tau namanya saja. Luhan mengira sehun hanya rakyat kerajaan exo biasa. Namun, sebenarnya tidak.

Pandangan Sehun dan kris bertemu. Sehun membungkuk hormat kepada Kris. Tao sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sehun. tidak ada seseorang yang pernah sesopan ini kepada Kris kecuali orang orang yang berada di istana.

"ada apa sehun-ssi?" Tanya Kris pada sehun. ketiga gadis gadis itu terkejut. Terlebih lagi Luhan. dia tidak menyangka kalau Babanya mengenal Sehun.

"ahh hmmm itu hmmmm" balas sehun dengan gugup.

"apa sehun-ssi?" balas Kris.

"Kris, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya tao kepada kris.

"sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja. ayo sehun-ssi. Silahkan masuk" ajak kris.

Sehun dan keluarga wu memasuki rumah yang kini di tempati oleh keluarga kerajaan dari china ini. Luhan hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap sehun apalagi babanya. Tadinya, sehun hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata babanya dan sehun saling mengenal.

"Baba, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kekasih Luhan jiejie?" Tanya Lay

"yakkk!" teriak Luhan sambil menyikut sikut Lay

"dia itu pengawal pribadi Putra Mahkota, bagaimana baba tidak mengenalnya. Baba kan sering bertemu dengannya di istana" jelas Kris.

"ha? Pengawal Putra Mahkota?" kata Luhan tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini, sehun itu adalah pengawal Putra Mahkota? Jadi yang selalu bersamanya adalah Putra Mahkota? Batin Luhan

"n..ne" balas Sehun sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk menutupi identitasnya tidak berhasil.

"benarkah? Woaaa, jiejie kau pintar sekali memilih kekasih hahahaha" kata Lay dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"kekasih?" kata kris sambil mengkerutkan keningya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau dia kekasih Luhan? ada yang salah?" balas Tao sambil menatap tajam kris. Tao tidak rela kalau kris tidak menyetujui hubungan Luhan dan sehun. Kris bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Tao.

"tidak ada Istriku" kata Kris sambil memeluk tao erat.

"jiejie, sehun-ssi. Ayo kita keluar. tidak baik melihat panda dan naga bermesraan" kata Lay dengan entengnya. Kris memberikan death glarenya kepada Lay. Lay dan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat kris. Sedangkan sehun, entahlah dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"THE KINGDOM"

Suho menatap jauh yeoja itu. yeoja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi sayang yeoja itu kini telah menjadi milik adiknya. Haruskah dia mengalah? Haruskah dia merelakan perasaannya lagi? atau mungkin dia harus memperjuangkan hatinya?

Setiap menatap Kyungsoo, hati Suho menjadi tenang. mata yang bulat dan tatapannya yang teduh itu membuat kerasnya hati suho menjadi mencair. Sekarang di pikiran Suho hanyalah Kyungsoo kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di taman yang tidak jauh dari paviliunnya. Dia menikmati udara yang sangat sejuk disana. dia bosan hanya tinggal di paviliunnya, belajar soal kerajaan. Tata krama, tradisi kerajaan dan lain lain yang tidak bisa di cerna otaknya dengan baik. Walaupun dia berstatus sebagai Putri Mahkota kerajaan Exo.

Suho memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Walaupun dia tidak yakin akan lama karna pasti jongin akan datang kesana.

"Annyeong" kata Suho sedikit mengagetkan Kyungsoo

"eh annyeong haseyo, Pangeran Suho" balas Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk hormat.

"sedang apa disini Putri Mahkota?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"hanya menjadi udara segar, pangeran. ahh, aku benar-benar bosan" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Sangat manis.

"apakah pelajaran kerajaan membuat pusing Putri Mahkota?" Tanya Suho lagi

"ya, sepertinya. Oh ya, pangeran sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik

"hanya berjalan jalan. Dan tidak sengaja melihat putri mahkota sedang duduk sendirian disini, apa perlu aku temani putri mahkota?" balas suho sedikit berbohong.

"ahh, tidak perlu pangeran. pangeran pasti sedang sibuk. Sebentar lagi Dayang shin pasti akan datang menemaniku disini" jelas Kyungsoo. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Suho kalau dia harus menemani dirinya disini

"tidak apa apa, Putri Mahkota" balas Suho.

"THE KINGDOM"

Jongin sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar paviliun milik Putri mahkota. Rahangnya mengeras melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho berbicara begitu akrabnya. Sungguh membuat hatinya cemburu. Tapi, Jongin tidak takut kehilangan Kyungsoo karna kyungsoo kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Jongin mendekati mereka berdua. Suho sedikit kaget melihat Jongin. Berarti waktunya untuk bersama Kyungsoo sudah habis. Dia sangat mengenal jongin. Jongin tidak akan pernah memberikan miliknya kepada orang lain.

"Hyungnim, kau sudah bertemu dengan Putri mahkotaku rupanya?" kata Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Suho.

"ne" balas Suho singkat. Dia cemburu mendengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Putri Mahkotanya.

"aigoo, Putri Mahkota sepertinya kelelahan. Ayo aku antar ke paviliunmu" kata Jongin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif. Kemudian dia menatap Suho tajam.

"Hyungnim, aku duluan yah. Ingin mengantar PUTRI MAHKOTAKU dulu" kata Jongin lagi. dia sengaja menekankan kata putri mahkotaku agar suho sadar kalau Kyungsoo kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Suho memandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. Sakit, cemburu dan marah memenuhi hatinya kini. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal. Wajahnya memerah karna menahan amarahnya.

"kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah lagi Kim Jongin. aku harus merebut apa yang harusnya aku miliki. Jabatan sebagai Putra Mahkota, kasih sayang dari appa, terutama Kyungsoo. Walaupun itu aku harus membunuhmu Kim Jongin" kata Suho penuh dengan amarah.

Sementara itu….

Lay, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan di desa. Suasana desa cukup sepi saat ini. lay sering kali menggoda Luhan dan sehun. dan tentu saja membuat mereka berdua menjadi merona. Lay berhenti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak pada dirinya. Luhan memandangi Lay heran. Kenapa adiknya itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Sehun pun sama saja. dia heran melihat tingkah Lay.

Lay memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. sepert ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk dadanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. Luhan dan sehun menjadi pucat ketika melihat Lay terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi dadanya.

"j…jiejie.. jiejie sakit jiejie" kata Lay. Luhan mendekati Lay untuk membantunya berdiri. tapi Luhan tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh lay.

"j..jie..jie… sakit" kata Lay lagi. Lay tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kita di dadanya. Pandangannya menggelap. Dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Lay Pingsan

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**aduh mianhe reader telat banget updatenya. Author lagi sibuk ngurus test masuk perguruan tinggi. Eh ternyata author kaga lulus. Author jadi down banget. Jadi ide biki lanjutannya langsung ilang. Tapi sekrang udah balik kali. Walaupun harus membaca chapter sebelumnya berulang kali. Wkwk. **

**Mianhe, author jadi curhat gini. Author mau terima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah review. Mian, author gabisa balas reviewnya satu satu. Tapi terima kasih banget yah**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	7. Chapter 6: no tittle

Chapter 6

Suho memandang kosong langit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian siang itu. hatinya masih sakit melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bayangan Jongin yang terpilih menjadi Putra Mahkota padahal dulunya dialah yang terpilih sebagai Putra Mahkota bukan Jongin. tapi para petinggi kerajaan tidak ingin, putra mahkota bukan lahir dari Ratu. Dan Jonginlah anak dari Ratu.

Suho seakan merasa haknya telah di rebut oleh Jongin. walaupun dia anak selir, tapi dialah yang tertua. Dan yang tertualah yang harus menjadi raja pikirnya. Seandainya saja dia kini menjadi seorang putra Mahkota, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menjadi miliknya.

Suho bangun terduduk, tangannya terkepal menandakan betapa besarnya amarahnya kali ini. dia sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak bisa terlahir dari rahim seorang ratu. dia menyalahkan takdir yang telah membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Aku akan merebutnya dari mu Kim Jongin. aku akan merebut semua yang kau miliki. Walaupun aku harus membayarnya dengan nyawaku sendiri"ujarnya.

"THE KINGDOM"

seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungilnya terlihat sedang menyapu daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Tangannya yang kecil sedikit kesusahan memegang sapu yang cukup besar itu. Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap daun daun gugur yang telah di sapunya.

"sudah musim gugur rupanya" lirihnya.

Tidak jauh dari sana sosok namja sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Namja yang begitu mencintainya tulus. Chanyeol. Namun, derajat mereka berdua menjadi jurang pemisah cinta mereka. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya. Chanyeol begitu merindukan suara indah Baekhyun. Semenjak Kyungsoo tidak ada disini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol.

"n..ne t..tuan" balas Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Baekhyun sadar diri sekarang, dia hanyalah seorang budak. Tidak pantas bersama dengan majikannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia memegangi tangan Baekhyun. dia menatap baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. baekhyun masih menundukkan bingung. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

CHU

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. dengan berani dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun tersalurkan lewat ciuman lembut itu. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut,tanpa ada rasa cinta. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun. wajah Baekhyun memerah karna hal tadi. Dia hanya diam menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Saranghae Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan berusaha agar kita bersatu, baekhyun-ah" kata Chanyeol.

"nado saranghae, tapi kita tak mungkin bersama tuan" balas Baekhyun. sungguh sulit baginya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Baekhyun" tegas Chanyeol

"tuan aku mohon jangan seperti ini" balas Baekhyun

"aku mohon baekhyun-ah, bersabarlah. Tetaplah bersamaku" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara ibunya. Dia yakiin saat ini ibunya pasti sangat marah. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pundaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI EOMMA BILANG JANGAN DEKATI DIA PARK CHANYEOL. DIA HANYA SEORANG BUDAK" maki nyonya park.

"WALAUPUN DIA SEORANG BUDAK TAPI AKU MENCINTAINYA. AKU MENCINTAINYA!" teriak Chanyeol pada ibunya.

"kau kau sudah berani berteriak pada ibumu sendiri ha?" kata nyonya Park.

"karna eomma sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa eomma berubah seperti ini? kenapa eomma menjadi kejam pada Baekhyun? KENAPA?" teriak Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya terisak melihat kedua orang ini sedang bertengkar.

"kau Tanya kenapa? karna kau chanyeol, menyukainya. Kau sadar tidak, kita ini keluarga bangsawan terhormat di kerajaan ini. sedangkan dia, dia hanyalah seorang budak. Kau ingin membuat nama keluarga kita tercoreng. Kau ingin membuat nama keluarga kita menjadi jelek karna kau menyukai seorang budak? Kau ingin ayahmu di turunkan dari jabatannya hah. Eomma tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi" jelas nyonya park. Dia langsung pergi menarik tangan chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini memang sudah melebihi batas. Dia tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta kepada majikannya sendiri. Baekhyun berjalan keluar halaman kediaman park. Dia tidan ingin membuat hubungan chanyeol dan nyonya park hancur.

Chanyeol telah berada di kamarnya. Dia dikurung lagi oleh ibunya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hanya satu yang di pikirannya. yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat baekhyun di sekarat di jalanan. Dia tidak ingin baekhyun tersiksa karna kelakuan ibunya. Dia harus melindungi Baekhyun.

"THE KINGDOM"

Suho berdiri di depan bangunan tua. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang berani mendatangi bangunan yang dianggap angker itu. Suho tidak menampakkan rasa takut sama sekali. dia memasuki bangunan itu. hanya ada sebuah meja didalamnya. Pencahayaannya pun hanya sedikit. Suho memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu. tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa takut dari dirinya.

Seseorang namja tua duduk di depan meja itu. dia tersenyum menyeramkan melihat kedatangan suho di tempat miliknya.

"ada apa tuan pangeran suho mendatangi tempat yang hina ini" kata namja itu. suho terdiam. Suho melemparkan sebuah kantung penuh dengan beberapa uang koin.

"kau pasti sudah tau maksudku kan?" Tanya Suho balik. "berikan aku sebuah ramuan yang membuat seseorang lupa ingatan." Jelas suho.

"apapun untukmu, pangeran" kata namja itu.

Tiba tiba namja tua itu menghampiri suho sambil membawa sebuah botol yang terbuat dari kayu. Suho memandangi botol itu. lalu mengambilnya.

"hanya setetes saja Pangeran suho" kata namja tua itu.

"hmmm, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" balas Suho. Dia pergi membawa botol itu. dia memandangi botol itu. dia tersenyum mengerikan setelah keluar dari bangunan tua itu.

Sementara itu namja tua tadi hanya terdiam melihat suho keluar membawa ramuan miliknya. pandangannya kosong.

"kau memang mendapatkannya anak muda. Tapi hanya untuk sementara. Karna takdir tidak bisa di rubah" kata Namja tua itu.

"THE KINGDOM"

Seorang yeoja sedang memandang langit malam. Yeoja itu menggunakan pakaian yang tidak biasa. Pakaian yang hanya di gunakan seorang shaman atau dukun. Yeoja itu terkejut melihat ada memandangi langit. Sinar bulan perlahan meredup. Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. Dugaannya benar. Perang sudah di mulai sekarang.

"waktunya sudah mulai" katanya lalu menutup jendela kamarnya.

"THE KINGDOM"

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di pelataran paviliun miliknya. dia sedang merajut sebuah burung phoenix di sebuah pakaian sutra berwarna biru. Jubah milik putra Mahkota Kim Jongin. tadi pagi Jongin menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan burung phoniex setelah jongin melihat hasil rajutan milik kyungsoo di sapu tangan milik gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil rajutannya. Sangat sempurna. dia kemudian memasuki paviliunnya. Di lipatnya rapi jubah milik putra Mahkota. Dia akan memberikannya besok. Dia menidurkan dirinya di kasur yang telah di siapkan dayang. Dia mengelus pakaian itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama dia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"THE KINGDOM"

Pagi itu, Jongin hanya mondar mandir di paviliunnya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian dalaman saja. padahal dayang-dayangnya sudah memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Tapi tidak dia kenakan. Dia hanya menunggu pakaian miliknya yang kini ada di Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba seorang dayang masuk ke kamar Jongin membawa pakaian yang telah di tunggunya dari tadi. Jongin memakainya dengan senang hati.

"wah,rajutannya indah sekali" kata seseorang dayang yang sedang memakaikannya pakaian itu.

"tentu saja. itu hasil rajutan Putri Mahkotaku" balas Jongin.

Jongin keluar dari paviliunnya dengan senyum merekah. Sehun memandangi sepupunya itu dengan wajah heran. Sehun memandangi Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah rajutan burung phoenix tepat di dada pakaian itu. rajutan milik Putri mahkota. batinnya.

"sehun-ah, sepertinya aku semangat sekali hari ini. ini semua karna pakaian ini" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum

"ne,jeoha. anda benar benar sangat tampan hari ini" balas Sehun.

"baiklah, karna hari ini aku sedang semangat. Ayo kita latihan" kata Jongin.

Jongin berjalan di depan sehun. senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah sang pewaris kerajaan exo. sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan positif yang di timbulkan oleh Kyungsoo. Biasanya Jongin akan di paksa oleh sehun untuk latihan. Tapi hari ini dialah yang mengajak sehun.

Jongin sedang latihan menggunakan pedang dengan sehun. sehun mengajarkan jurus jurus kepada Jongin. tiba-tiba kyungsoo melewati tempat latihan itu bersama dengan Ratu Minseok. Jongin menjadi salah tingkah melihat kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya. Jongin tidak sadar sedang menebas tiang penyangga yang terbuat dari besi yang menyebabkan pedang miliknya patah. Jongin memandangi pedang yang telah terbelah dua itu kemudian memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bodoh milik Jongin. Ratu Minseok hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jongin. Ratu Minseok kembali berjalan di ikutin oelh Kyungsoo dan rombongannya.

"jeoha, anda tidak apa apa?" Tanya sehun sambil memeriksa tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam.

"jeoha" kata sehun. jongin tiba tiba memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangannya. Sehun terkejut melihat tingkah jongin yang tiba tiba itu.

"aissh, sehun-ah. Kalau lihat tadi? Putri Mahkota menertawaiku aish, aku malu sekali. dasar tiang bodoh" kata jongin sambil menendang tiang itu yang menimbulkan sakit pada kakinya. Dia meringgis sambil memegangi kakinya. Sehun membantu Jongin untuk kembali ke paviliunnya dengan memapah jongin.

"aduh kakiku" eluh Jongin.

Dari jauh Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kesakitan segera mendatanginya. Wajah Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Jongin merasa kesakitan.

"jeoha anda kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"tadi jeoha menendang tiang besi"kata sehun.

"aigoo, jeoha. sini biar aku obati kaki anda jeoha" kata Kyungsoo lagi

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini duduk di depan paviliun milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mijat kaki Jongin dengan baik. Jongin hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang serius mijat kakinya. Sepertinya rasa sakit pada kaki jongin hilang setelah melihat Kyungsoo.

"Jeoha, apa masih sakit?" kata Kyungsoo.

"hanya dengan memandang wajahmu. Sakitku sudah merasa hilang, Kyungsoo-ah" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"dasar tukang rayu" kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul pundak Jongin pelan.

"itu memang kenyataannya, Putri mahkotaku" balas Jongin.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi gugup. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Jongin. Jongin memegang pundak kyungsoo untuk menahan tubuhnya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya pelan.

Jongin menarik wajahnya kembali. di menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin. hingga akhirnya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Saranghae" kata Jongin,

"nado saranghae" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Suho menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Rahangnya mengeras melihat pemandangan yang tidak di sukainya. Suho menatap botol kayu yang tengah di genggamnya.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau bahagia. Kim Jongin" kata Suho sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhe, lama banget baru update. Mian lagi kalau chapter ini agak pendek.

Gomawo udah review.

Author ga maksa readers buat review.

Sekali lagi gomawo


End file.
